Change of Heart
by Inneedofanadventure
Summary: Slash GaleXPeeta. A year after the end of Mockingjay Gale returns to District Twelve at the request of Peeta, the last person he ever wants to see again. Katniss is in danger of drowning in her grief, and Peeta can't save her alone. Can the two boys put their differences aside and be the strength she needs? Even when something changes between them that they never expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Game Characters.**

**Warnings: Slash, PeetaXGale, Character-Death, Spoilers for the Movie/Book**

**Note: I hope you enjoy! This story takes place after Mockingjay.**

* * *

"Message for you sir."

Gale looked up from the lab table to regard the solider standing next to him. Young, or young by an older persons standards. Eighteen? Just a bit younger than he, but noticeably attractive considering how it was hard to gauge age when the soldiers all wore similar outfits of black and blue. His eyes were green, and poking out from his cap were wisps of blond hair. He almost reminded Gale...he almost looked like...

The boy was looking around the large room with the wonderment that many possessed who were not used to such technology in their presence. It was a perfect lab for Gale. Inside the headquarters of the military base in District Two, Gale lived his life by his job as a weapons specialist for the new army. The room was large, with immense space to hold his creations upon tall dark walls. Lines of guns, bows, knives and other weapons were proudly displayed like trophies. Also, there was a shooting range at the far end of the room for him to test new creations. Although the room was dark with no windows, sound and bullet proof walls kept the loud explosions safe from outside ears.

His table was a mess of different parts and tools. Gun props, amongst other deadly weapons, were half made with their pieces strewn about in a mess that only Gale knew how to put back into order.

"Thank you soldier." Gale answered, reaching out and grabbing the folded piece of paper, "You're dismissed."

The solider nodded, then gave the elder male a required salute considering his advanced positional status. However, the solider hesitated and said quietly, "If there is...anything else you need, please let me know." The the man paused for a moment, and said quietly, "Sir."

Gale turned back to the man and noticed that he was staring at him, trying to convey a silent message.

"My station number is A-716. If you need to get in contact with me...for anything." The solider continued, smiling slightly and tilting his head to the side. His green eyes hinted at a hidden meaning.

It took a moment...then message received. Gale answered with a nod. "Thank you solider. Noted." He wondered briefly if he should take the soldier up on his subtle request for more...private assistance...but put the thought away for later consideration.

The man smiled and turned, leaving the room as silent as he had entered. Gale made another note to wonder why a such talent of soft lurking was being wasted on delivering messages, but that wasn't his department to decide.

He opened the note...then had to sit down.

_Peeta Mellark from District Twelve requests your attention. Phoned from District Twelve this morning at 0800 hours. You were otherwise engaged in a meeting with Head of Weaponry Captian Beetee..._

Gale stopped reading, because the rest was just useless military jargon that he already knew. Yes he was in a meeting with Beetee going over specs for a new project they were working on. And during that time the one person he had never wanted to hear from was trying to get in contact with him. But why? Why would Peeta, of all people, want to talk with Gale-

Katniss.

Gale sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Katniss. Of _course_. There would be no other reason. But why would Peeta contact him instead of the fiery girl who stole his heart, than turned it to ash in the palm of her hands?

Why?

There was only one way to find out, but Gale was in no mood to hurry. Just to try and get _some_ sort of defiance against the boy who stole his love, he turned back to his lab and spent another half an hour working on the bullets he was trying to perfect.

When that half an hour was up, Gale stood and headed for the telephone on the other side of the room. He told himself it was just because he wanted to get it done before dinner. He had another meeting after all, and then he normally liked to hit the shooting range before crashing. That was all. He was just to busy after dinner to call, and should just get it done now. He wasn't really all that curious about what was going on. He couldn't care less...really.

Damn, but he was bad at lying to himself.

He picked up the receiver and began to dial the number for Katniss's home in the Victor's Village back in District Twelve...then hung up. No. Katniss most likely wouldn't be there. She was with Peeta now, and would be at _his_ home in the village.

That thought nearly made him rip the phone out of the wall.

Sighing he opened up the note in his hand, smoothing out the wrinkles from when he crumbled it after opening it. There, under the jumble of words he ignored earlier, was the number for Peeta's home. He sighed once more before lifting the receiver.

Then stopped.

Actually...no. He didn't have to do this. He didn't owe them anything. He could just put the receiver down, throw the paper away, and move on with his life. He could do it too. And never look back.

Like he said. He was _really_ bad at lying to himself.

He waited three rings and was about to hang up when an out of breath voice answered, "Hello?"

His stomach clenched, and it reminded him of when he heard Prim's name being called out at the Reaping.

Clearing his throat, Gale answered, "Uh...yeah. Hi. This is Gale. Uh...I guess you called-?"

But the voice, who Gale knew immediately was Peeta, answered back, "Gale. Yes. Thank you for calling back."

_Oh. No problem. Just forget the fact that you destroyed everything that meant something to me..._

"I really appreciate it. I-I wanted to talk to you...about Katniss." Peeta continued after Gale's silence.

"Peeta...that isn't really my concern anymore." Gale said awkwardly, "I don't know how I could be of help-"

"Gale." Peeta cut him off once more, and Gale almost hung up until Peeta spoke again, "It's bad."

That clenching of the stomach again, "What?"

"Katniss...it-it's bad. It's really bad. She-I-" Peeta paused to gather his words, "She's never come back...from the war. I-I don't know what else do to."

"Okay." Gale said, holding out a hand as if Peeta were there, "Just calm down for a second and explain this to me. What do you mean?"

He heard Peeta swallow, and for a moment he was worried the boy might start crying, but when Peeta spoke his voice was steady and strong, "She keeps having nightmares, about Prim. And she doesn't even leave the bed some mornings. I can get her up...sometimes...but she won't leave the house. She doesn't talk...for hours. I-I need someone to get through to her Gale. Someone who knows her."

Even though worry gnawed at Gale, he couldn't help the bitter, "I thought that was _your_ department."

But Peeta just gently laughed away Gale's retort, "She needs someone who knows how to kick her in the ass to get her up. I can't do it. I've never been good at stuff like that." He gave a quiet sigh, "Never quite inherited that from my parents."

As Gale opened his mouth to ask what that meant, though he couldn't fathom why he would even care, Peeta continued, "Please. Come back to the Seam. Just for a week. Just to see what I'm talking about. Even if you can't help, it would make a difference. I promise."

Gale bit his lip, everything in him screamed for him to decline, "I-I don't know Peeta-"

"Gale." Peeta said, his voice bearing no hint of turning down his words, "If you even care about Katinss anymore, just...even a little bit, you'll come." At Gale's stunned silence, Peeta said, "Thank you again for calling."

Then he hung up.

Gale stared at the phone before he slammed the receiver down. He paced in the room for a good five minutes. No _way_ was he going back to District Twelve now. Not after Peeta _freaking_ Mellark basically commanded him to do so. Who the hell did he think he was? What...did he think that Gale had nothing better to do than to just drop everything for the girl who chose Peeta over him?

No. No _way _in Panem was he going to give Peeta the _satisfaction._

Gale walked back over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hell-?"

"I'm requesting some time off. I need to go to District Twelve for a week." Gale said through gritted teeth.

The voice on the other end chuckled, and Gale wished he was in front of Beetee to throttle the man. "Good. You've been working to hard. It's good you're about to take a vacation. I was going to suggest one myself actually. I'll let administration know."

When Beetee hung up, Gale stood at the phone, staring into it with hard eyes.

God damn but he was so freaking bad at lying to himself.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated and loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gale stepped off the train with a sigh, rubbing at his tired eyes at his surroundings. The trip from District Two was long, and when the surroundings of his former home began to come into view, Gale had to close his eyes and shut everything out for a while. It was hard, coming back, but damn if it wasn't going to be harder to see Katniss.

Since the Capitol fell and Katniss returned to her home, Gale made no effort to contact her, nor vise versa. And Gale believed it was for the best. He knew that no matter what the girl said or did, nothing could change what happened between them. Gale knew that Katniss left believing he had some part in Prims death, and he walked away knowing full well that she choose Peeta over him. But, it was in the past, and though they both had moved onto new lives, it would do them no good trying to make something out of the ashes of their broken memories.

At least...that was what Gale thought until the phone call from Peeta. Now everything was different. He didn't understand what Peeta meant by Katniss being in trouble. And he didn't understand even more how _he_ could possibly hope to help fix it. Not that he wanted to. Not that he cared.

Okay...maybe he cared a little. He was _here_ after all.

But either way he was only staying for a week. Maybe even less. He didn't think he could handle seeing Peeta and Katniss all over each other, in love and happy. But, at least he could visit his family, which was another reason he kept telling himself why he had come.

His mother and Posy were still living here in District Twelve. Because his new job paid so well, and he rarely spent the money on much more than food and clothing, he had set them up nice with a shop and were doing well running it themselves. There was no more Hob, but now a halfway decent open air market place. From what he had heard from his mother, people were content. Not quite happy yet...but there was hope. And that was good enough for everyone.

He shifted his duffel bag on his shoulder and began the long trek to the Victors Village. Gale could remember when he was younger, he could stand on his feet for hours. Between racing through the forest and working in the mines, he also worked hard to take care of his home and each of its inhabitants. Now, he worried that he might have gotten a bit soft working in the lab in District Two. Chairs and offices had made his legs grow used to comfort, and by the time he saw the lights belonging to Peeta's home, he was breathing hard from exertion and sweat that ran down his back. He had planned on walking back to his mothers that night, but the thought now made him weak.

He made a mental note that when he got back to District Two he would make good use of their gym.

Raising a tired had, he knocked on the door to Peeta f_reaking_ Mellark's mansion. Though Gale was content with his small apartment that gave him his basic needs, he couldn't help but be jealous of the large home that housed the girl he used to love...and her lover.

After waiting almost five minutes, Gale began to panic that maybe no one was home, and he'd have to walk even more. But then the door creaked open, revealing the last person Gale ever ever _ever_ wanted to see.

Peeta f_reaking_ Mellark.

The baker's son looked almost no different than he had last saw him, almost a year ago in the chaos of the war with the Capitol. His blond hair still made his pale skin and green eyes almost glow. And his height was still just below Gale, a fact that he took a small, selfish pride in.

But there _were_ differences, huge ones that Gale, who knew Peeta so well, would only notice. Such as, the boy had lost weight. He was thin, and no longer held that girth that came with long years throwing bags of flour, and fighting in the war alongside the rebels. And his green eyes were hallow, not so much that they resembled how he was after being held captive by Snow, but sadness lined each orb, and Gale couldn't help the curiosity as to where it originated from.

"Gale." Peeta breathed out, relief in his exhausted voice that echoed in the way his body slumped at the sight of the boy. "Thank God you're here." Peeta looked like he was about to topple over.

For some reason Gale couldn't put his finger on, he wanted to walk over to Peeta, pick him up and just put him to bed.

That thought made Gale do a double take.

"Yeah well...sorry I'm late." Gale muttered, uncomfortable with being here, and the most recent thought to cross his mind.

Peeta shook his head, his mess of blond hair waving back and forth. "No. No please don't be. I'm just so glad you're here." He stepped aside, holding out a hand, "Please. Come in."

Gale walked slowly into the room, and immediately shivered, "It's freezing in here." Gale looked around at his surroundings, frowning at what he saw. The hallway led into a large living room that was dimly lit with a dying fire from a large fireplace off to the side. Even though the furniture was as elaborate as the walls and ceiling, Gale could tell that it was barely used. Barely lived in.

Pulling out a long dirty rag that he had tucked into his back pocket, Peeta apologized as he wrung it nervously through his pale fingers, "I know. I'm sorry. The heaters broken and I have no clue how to fix it. I used all of the last firewood to make a fire for Katniss. She's asleep now." He was dressed in a ratty old gray sweater full of holes that matched his torn jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Gale pulled his jacket closer to his body and looked over at Peeta, though hearing the name Katniss made his blood boil with old hurt. "Okay. Well...I'm here. What do you expect me to do?"

Peeta shook his head and walked over to Gale, offering to take his bag, "Nothing now. I can't wake her-"

Gale shook his head and stepped back, refusing to give Peeta his bag as he snorted, "I traveled across Panem to see her and she can't be bothered to get up and saw hello?" Gale scoffed, "Forget this. I'm out of here."

Peeta quickly jumped into his path, holding out both of his hands, "Please. No! It's not that. I-I just-It's so hard to get her to go to sleep. Please. You don't understand-"

But his words were drowned out by the shrill screaming that echoed from upstairs. Without waiting a moment Peeta dashed away from Gale and headed down a hallway, nearly sliding on the wooden floor before he ran up the stairs at full speed.

Gale stood surprised for a moment, not quite believing that the wail of pure suffering echoing in the dark house could have come from the strong, brave woman he once loved. Without waiting another instant, Gale dropped his bag and slowly followed Peeta's path.

He came to the stairway and could already hear the sobbing with Peeta's soothing voice trailing down the stairs. There, Gale hesitated. He could leave. He could grab his bag, walk away and not look back. Just like she did.

Instead, he walked slowly up the stairs, taking one at a time. He got to the top and noticed the long row of doors leading off of both sides. But it was from the right, two doors down, where a door was open and the sound of misery trailed out of the room.

Gale slowly walked, knowing his boots would alert Peeta and Katniss to his presence. For a moment he wondered if he even should interrupt them, but he had come to far.

He stood outside the door, then slowly opened it, looking inside.

Peeta hadn't been lying when he said he had used the last of the wood for Katniss's room. In the far left hand side of the room, a large fireplace was blasting out a strong wave of heat. For the first time since he left District 2, Gale felt warm. The room was simple and elegant, with dark wood made into a desk, chair, dresser and bed...the bed upon which Peeta and Katniss were on.

The two were in a tight embrace. Peeta whispered into Katniss's ear as she sobbed into the boy's shoulder muttering over and over, "Prim...oh God Prim why..." For a moment Gale was about to step away...but then he noticed something.

It wouldn't look strange to someone who didn't know Katniss, but he did. Gale knew Katniss, better than anyone ever did really. And what Gale knew was that Katniss's strength came from no one but herself. It was natural for her to push and fight...or in many cases hold on tight to what she needed and never let go.

But here...she wasn't holding onto Peeta. No. Instead her arms were limp at her side, and when Peeta shifted her, Gale could see her face for the first time.

It was like he had just been shot in the heart.

Her eyes were dead. Though trails of tears came rolling out of them, she didn't even acknowledge Gale, even though he was standing right in front of her. Her breath was steady, so Gale knew she was alive. But the way she hung off of Peeta, like some rag doll in his arms, she might as well be already dead.

As Peeta continued whispering soft words to her, he laid her back down on the bed. Katniss's face was still turned in his direction, but Gale felt nauseous by the way Katniss's face was a blank slate, with no emotion, no life. Nothing.

Peeta finished tucking her in and stood, walking away from the bed but keeping is eyes on her. When he got to the door he looked up and saw Gale there. His lips tightened, and he shook his head.

When he finally stepped out of the room, he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Peeta..." Gale said, but Peeta held a finger up to his own lips before whispering, "I know. We need to talk."

* * *

**Review are always loved and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you are enjoying it! I apologize if I make any mistakes regarding parts of the story that are connected to the books. I read the books a long time ago, so I might get some facts wrong. But I am glad that you are all still reading it despite my little mistakes! Thank you!**

* * *

It didn't take long for Gale to realize that Peeta didn't share a bed with Katniss. He slept on a couch in the living room closest to the stairway. It was, as the blond said with a hitched voice, the perfect spot for him to hear her screams in the night if she needed him.

"I don't understand." Gale asked from the floor where he knelt in front of the fireplace in the living room. He had taken a nearby chair that was made of wood and broke it into pieces before setting up a fire. Peeta stood nearby with a cocked head, muttering, "I never thought of that."

"What happened to her? I know it was bad when she left...but this?" Gale said, working the fire to make it grow.

Peeta sighed as he walked back and forth behind the crouched hunter, "It was bad...and it just never got better. She can't let what happened go because...it was all for Prim. Yeah she cared about what happened to you and I...but think about it. This _whole_ thing started because she was trying to save Prim. The games...the war." Peeta stopped and looked towards the stairs that led to the sleeping girl, "As far as what's going on in the mind of hers...she failed."

Gale shook his head, "So you just...take care of her?"

Peeta nodded and offered a soft, sad and distant, "Yeah."

"And you always stay down here? Why don't you...like sleep in the same room though? If not in the bed, then on the floor or drag a mattress in there?" Gale questioned as he got the fire to light. He watched as Peeta walked over and knelt beside him, sighing in relief as he held his hands out to the warmth. Gale realized Peeta was probably expecting another a cold night alone in the living room. He watched as the fire danced in Peeta's eyes, and for the first time since he had been there, they both seemed a little more relaxed.

In answer to his question, Peeta turned back to Gale, shaking his head, "I did, in the beginning, when her nightmares were getting worse. But one night, I woke up with her attacking me." He shifted so he could lift up the left side of his shirt, and showed a long scar that trailed up his side and rested near his ribs, "She was calling me Cato as she stabbed me." He let the shirt fall, "I don't even know where she got the knife."

Gale let out a sigh and fell back onto his bottom, leaning back on his elbows, "How long as she been like this?"

Peeta mirrored his actions, but instead fell into a crossed legged position. "She held on for as long as she could...but that only lasted a few months." He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe six months it's been like this?"

Gale turned to him with a glare, "Six months? And you didn't do anything-"

But Peeta cut him off, his own glare ready and aimed at the brunette, "I _did_ do something. I _do_ do something. Every damn day." He stood, his frustrations ready to be vented after being held in for so long, "I force her to wake her up. Force her to eat. Force her to dress. Force her to just live. Then I call the damn doctors in District Thirteen, hoping someone will come and help her. But no one will come. No one cares." He turned back to Gale, the shadows from the fire now turning his eyes into dark pools of fury, "But why should they right? Who the hell is she to them? She's only the reason we're not under the Capitols control anymore. She's only a Hunger Game victor. She's only the former symbol of a rebellion that gave them the kind of freedom they've never known before in their lives. But why should _that_ mean anything to them-"

Gale jumped up to stand and grab Peeta's shoulders, holding him still. The blonds voice was getting louder and more frustrated, and he didn't want Peeta to accidentally wake Katniss back up.

Peeta stilled at Gales touch, but he glared at the boy, daring him to try and accuse him of not being there for Katniss, when it was clear no one else in the world was.

"I'm sorry." Gale said, "You're right."

Peeta blinked, dropping his tight fists in surprise at Gale's admission. "What?"

Gale let go of Peeta and scratched the back of his head as he turned back to the fire, "You're right. You have been doing something for Katniss. The only thing you can do. Prim's gone. Her mothers not coming back." He paused to turn back to Peeta, "I sure as hell haven't been here."

Peeta's voice was soft as he answered, "You're here now."

Gale blinked at Peeta with surprise...and guilt. He couldn't believe how selfish he had been. Considering all the death and destruction that had gone on with the war and the games, Gale had been extremely lucky. His family was still alive. _He_ was alive. Although it had been difficult, and he had seen and added to that fair share of death, Gale walked away with, in comparison, little damage to his mind and his life after the war.

But these two.

They lost _everything_.

Peeta lost his entire family, as did Katniss.

And now Katniss had lost her mind.

But it was Peeta who was comforting Gale. It was Peeta, with nothing left, who stayed with Katniss and worked himself to the ground trying to save her. Even though it was obvious that there was no one to save him.

But no more. Gale knew now he needed to turn things around. Now. It did nothing to stand around blaming people for things that couldn't be changed. Instead, he needed to focus on what he could try to change...and if he could save Katniss. He just worried that he might be to late, "Yeah." He paused and looked around the room, "Okay. So...now that you've got me. What do you want to do with me?"

"What?" Peeta squeaked, taking a small step back in confusion at Gales words.

Gale laughed softly, and idly wondered if laughter was all that unfamiliar in this walls, "I mean...what do you need me to do?"

Peeta let out a soft laugh that also mirrored as a sight of relief, "Oh Gale...where do I start?"

* * *

But Peeta did have a starting place...and that was in the basement where the heater was.

So bright and early the next day, after taking the opposite couch in the living room, Gale was in the dark underground of the mansion staring at a machine he had never seen before in his life.

But, as Gale soon discovered upon his job at District Two, he liked the challenge of working with these kind of machines. Or any machines really. After spending a lifetime around wood and coal, he welcomed the change in material, scenery and action. Granted he was used to working with weaponry, but seeing as he had as much time as he wanted, he wasn't too worried. There was plenty more ugly furniture they could burn if he still couldn't get the contraption to work.

He was half an hour in when he heard from the upstairs a loud smash that sounded like glass hitting the wall. Putting down his tools and walking away from the open machine, he grabbed a rag and started to wipe off his dirty hands as he walked up stairs.

He still needed to become acquainted with the mansion more. He knew Katniss's room, and the living room, as well as the bathroom and now basement, but the rest of the building was a complete mystery to him.

He soon realized that the stairway led up to the kitchen. As he cut through it earlier in the day to get to the basement, he hardly noticed his surroundings, instead focusing on making sure he had enough tools in the tool box Peeta borrowed from Haymitch.

Haymitch. Peeta's only _help_ in these parts. Now Gale understood what his mother meant when she said that he shouldn't be to hard on Peeta and Katniss when he told her he would be back in their District again. Haymitch was still a drunkard, but Peeta made it part of his daily routine to check on the elder man. Yet, he could never stay long, since he was afraid of leaving Katniss alone. And Haymitch couldn't bear to come to Peeta's home and see Katniss and her blank stare.

Gale understood. He still couldn't get it out of his mind as well. He had no idea how Peeta managed to deal with Katniss, knowing the brazen woman she once was is trapped in the misery of her own making.

Gale was slowly giving Peeta more and more credit, but he'd be damned if he ever said that out loud.

He got to the end of the hallway that led to a doorway into the large kitchen. He remembered Katniss's kitchen from her home, and saw many similarities in this one. There was a large island in the middle, but enough room for a table onto the right side. At the table sat Katniss, wearing plain gray pants and a black sweater.

When Peeta had left Gale and his tools over an hour ago, he said he was going to get Katniss up. Gale had to wonder if it took Peeta all that time to get her downstairs and into the kitchen. After what he had seen, he wasn't surprised.

Katniss sat at the table with her arms crossed and was looking away from Peeta, who was on the floor picking up the broken shards of a bowl with some kind of brown oatmeal around it.

Gale walked over and bent down to help Peeta. The blond jerked when he saw Gale and said, "Oh. Hi. Um...she's not having the best morning."

Gale looked up at Katniss, who still didn't look their way, and shook his head, "Is any morning a good morning?"

Shaking his head as well, Peeta winced and answered, "Sometimes we go a whole day without anything getting broken." He stood with the pieces in his hand as he walked over to the trash and dumped them in, "Today is not that kind of a day."

Gale followed Peeta, dumping in the rest of the shards, then wiping his hands on the towel Peeta offered him. "What do you do now?"

Sighing, Peeta walked over to a cabinet and opened it as he answered, "Try again."

"Not hungry." Katniss said, but didn't turn back to the men.

Peeta took down a bowl with one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other. Gale watched him move, noticing how tired and rundown the boy looked. Six months...longer really...that he had been dealing with this.

But he said nothing negative to Katniss as he opened up the pot on the stove and poured some more oatmeal into another bowl.

"Katniss." Peeta said as he walked back over to the girl, "You have to eat. Please."

As she turned away from him, Gale walked over to Peeta, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Would you like me to give it a try?"

Peeta turned to him, his eyes holding gratitude, but when he spoke he said, "You don't have to. Really. This is honestly the hardest part of the day. I-I know you're not used to this-"

Gale snorted and grabbed the bowl out of Peeta's hands, "Peet. You know I have younger siblings. And I've dealt with all of their 'no you can't make me eat' phases." He paused to usher the blond out of the chair, "Which honestly haven't been that many cause...you know...food wasn't exactly a luxury around here." He pointed a spoon at Katniss, who stared straight ahead, "But damn it this girl is going to eat even if I have to shove the food down her throat myself."

Peeta watched from beside Gale shaking his head and crossing his arms, knowing the boy was just trying to help. "Okay Gale. Whatever you say." He started walking away, out of the kitchen, saying, "I'm going to go take care of her room. You uh...do your thing." He paused before he left, "Did you just call me Peet?"

"Shh." Gale said, stirring the contents in the bowl, "I'm working."

Smiling quietly Peeta stared at Gale for a moment, a thoughtful expression going across his face, but he shook his head, and walked away.

Gale put the bowl down, glad to finally be alone with Katniss. He understood now what Peeta wanted from him, someone to get through to the girl. It was obvious that Peeta couldn't, and no one else would offer their help.

So he called the last person in the world he thought would give a damn.

Gale sighed and leaned back in his chair, regarding the girl who stared at nothing, whispering "He must really love you huh?"

He got no reply, and didn't expect one.

Upstairs Peeta opened up the heavy drapes that covered Katniss's window. She hated the morning sun, and told him often that waking up to it was to painful to bear. He was confused at first when she told him this, but after some garbled commentary, Katniss tried to explain how the sunlight reminded her of Prim's hair, and the blue sky of Prim's eyes. He didn't ask questions after that.

Peeta stood still for a moment, enjoying the sunlight as it streamed in. Outside, the cold November air blew against the glass, and all around the area were signs of winter approaching in the bare trees and hard earth.

He pressed a hand against the glass and for a moment allowed himself the luxury of just being alone. It had been so long since he didn't have to spend a moment worrying about Katniss, and was more than grateful that Gale was here.

Honestly, he hadn't expected the man to come. But when he heard the knocking on the door last night, and opened it to reveal the brunette with his usual scowl, Peeta nearly feel to his knees in gratitude.

It wasn't that he didn't love Katniss anymore because of what she was now. No, he still loved her. But that love had changed when she slowly disintegrated into almost nothing. At first, Peeta was sure it was his fault. That he wasn't good enough, or strong enough to help her. But after Gale's mother took one look at Katniss in her current state, the woman took him aside and explained how the sadness and depression ran in the girl's family. She told him about the near comatose state Katniss's mother was in after their father died, and assured Peeta that Katniss was this way only because of Prim. Not because of him. He tried to believe it, but seeing her everyday made it hard for him to accept that he wasn't able to save her alone.

Now, Peeta loved her as his charge, his responsibility. He was alive because of her, and owed her his life. There was nothing else for him to do but to repay her for what she did for him. He knew that there was hope that the real Katniss would one day return to him, since that is what happened to her mother. But he also knew that he couldn't feel for her the same he once did back when the games and war went on. He would be there for her for as long as she wanted, but it would never be the same.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, and the window, he set to work, taking off the sheets and setting down fresh ones. The pillows had been thrown to the far end of the room, as Katniss normally did with them during the night, and picked up the overturned furniture and clothes strewn about. This scene was normal for Peeta to come to in the morning.

Just as he finished smoothing down the comforter, he heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. In an instant he was off, racing down the stairs. He came sliding to a halt outside the kitchen door when he saw Gale on top of Katniss, prying her mouth open and trying to get her to eat the oatmeal they were both covered in.

"Damn it Katniss!" Gale growled as she wrapped her legs around him and turned them both so that she was now on top of him.

"You eat it!" Katniss growled back just as Gale wrapped a arm around her head and pulled her in close, creating a weird sort of wrestling hold.

Peeta watched the two of them fight in silence. Suddenly he grabbed his stomach and began...laughing. It bubbled up into his stomach, and before he could stop it, it came pouring out of his mouth.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he had no clue as the when it had been since he last laughed.

Gale froze and turned to the doorway, not realizing Peeta was there until he heard the blonds laughter.

For a moment he was stunned. He had never seen the blond laugh, and was almost startled by how different it made him look. The worry and fear was gone, and instead was a bright, beautiful boy who looked so much younger than he actually was.

His thoughts were broken when Katniss wrenched her head away. Growling out, Gale exclaimed, "Some help here?"

Still chortling, Peeta walked over and placed a hand on Katniss's back, "Hey. Looks like you two made a mess. Lets get you cleaned up huh?"

Katniss slumped to the side, looking at Peeta, but not actually looking at him, and nodded. Peeta wrapped an arm around the girl and helped her stand. As they began to walk away, Katniss sneered, "Prim always makes a better breakfast."

Gale's heart wrenched when he saw the look of sadness pass on Peeta's face as he answered, "I know Katniss. I know."

* * *

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As much as I love this story, I'm kind of sad that I decided to write Katniss this way. I think it would be a _lot_ of fun to write her, and I'm jealous of Suzanne Collins for creating her. Touche Suzanne. Touche.**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Peeta asked as Gale shoved a heavy brown coat into his arms.

Nodding, Gale gently pushed the boy towards the front door, his hands gentle upon Peeta's strong chest. "Yes. I promise I won't let her out of my sight. Take your time. Really."

Peeta looked down at Gales hands for a moment, then nervously looked back up and over Gale's shoulder where Katniss sat on the living room couch, staring at the fire in front of her. He wanted to make his daily trip over to see Haymitch, and Gale insisted that the blond stay with the elder man longer than usual, since he was here to watch Katniss now.

"I-I don't know-" Peeta tried again, but Gale ripped the jacket out of Peeta's arms and began putting it on the blond himself. "G-Gale-" Peeta began, trying to hide his blush at the boys touch, but the hunter cut him off.

"I told you it'll be fine. What was the point of having me come here if I can't even do what you want me to do." Gale said, shoving Peetas cold arms through the sleeves. He spun Peeta around to zip up the jacket, not caring that he was manhandling the boy inside his personal space. Just as he grabbed the zipper, Peeta grabbed Gale's hands.

"Y-You don't have to do that." Peeta said, his voice coming up barely above a whisper as he found himself staring into Gales unique gray eyes.

Gale froze, realizing just how close he and Peeta were. The atmosphere suddenly changed, and in an instant everything around them was different than it had been. He thought about letting go and walking away, but instead he continued his actions, taking the zipper and pulling it slowly up so that the jacket closed. They both stared at each other, regarding each others eyes.

Peeta swallowed down an emotion that was rising in his stomach, but for some reason he couldn't look away from Gale. He took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Thanks. I promise I wont be long." He cursed himself silently for how shaky and breathless his voice was. He didn't understand why he was acting this way, but he couldn't stop.

Gale let go of Peetas jacket and took a step back, but kept his eyes on the blond, "I know. But take your time okay?" He reached out and tugged the sleeve of the jacket, almost affectionately saying, "And keep that on. It's cold out. Wouldn't want you getting sick. Got it?"

Nodding, Peeta shoved his hands in his pockets, casting a look over at Katniss who was now staring at the two of them.

"I'll be back soon okay?" Peeta said to her, silently surprised at her sudden interest in them.

She just turned and went back looking at the fire.

Sighing, Peeta turned back to Gale, "Good luck." And with a small wave, he turned and walked out the door.

Gale closed the door behind Peeta then walked to the window. He watched as the boy made his way to Haymitch's home, not moving from the spot until he was sure the boy went inside. Gale shook his head, not sure why he cared if Peeta made it to the mans house okay, but he did.

He turned back to Katniss who was staring at the fire.

"Okay. Let's get moving."

* * *

As Gale and Katniss walked through the woods, the hunter was silently contemplating how angry Peeta would be when he got back. Really angry? Extremely angry? Angry enough that if Katniss attacked Gale in his sleep...would Peeta intervene?

He _did_ leave a note for the boy.

Gale honestly had no clue how to handle a person with severe depression. When his father died, he had to bury the pain deep inside so that he could help support his family. His mother cried, he couldn't blame her for that, but she to had to get up and go about her days the best she could as well.

But what was going on with Katniss was way out of his realm. He didn't know the first thing about helping someone with her problem, so he just decided to do what he normally did with Katniss.

Hunt.

Granted he was well aware that hunting with her would be a bit...well a _lot_ different than how they normally did this, but he had to give it a try. The girl who once ravaged the world like the sun was now only simmering embers in the cold morning air...and she deserved a chance to burn brightly again.

Now Gale only needed to figure out how exactly to accomplish that.

Game was scare in this cold weather, but it wasn't impossible to find. Gale set up snares here and there, knowing that Peeta and Katniss most likely hadn't much food to choose from. For a moment he wondered where they were getting their food from, then instantly knew his mother must have been involved.

He didn't miss that Katniss looked mostly the same weight wise, while Peeta had most certainly slimmed down. Gale would bet a whole deer that if he pressed the blond, he would grudgingly admit that he was giving Katniss most of the food.

Gale shook his head. If he ever doubted Peeta's love for Katniss...

Gale turned to the girl walking slowly behind him. It had taken a while to find her hunting gear, but he had located it locked up in a closet on the third floor. Gale guessed that Peeta most likely to keep it hidden because of Katniss and her bad dreams, and he couldn't blame Peeta for doing so. Still, he found the key easily, as it was hidden poorly in drawer in the kitchen. He couldn't get her to wear most of the gear, but she took her fathers hunting jacket without hesitation. Gale held onto her bows...she didn't ask for them.

"So...you up for some hunting?" Gale said, his voice loud in the quiet forest.

Katniss merely stood, staring at the ground.

Sighing, Gale turned away, hoisting the arrow holder off his shoulder before taking an arrow out of it's holster. He looked around, hoping for some movement. Crouching low beside a tree, he laid in wait for his target.

They waited for almost twenty minutes before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. In a flash he had the bow drawn and before he could let out a breath, he let it fly.

Then missed.

"Damn it." Gale whispered as the rabbit bounced away. He went to grab another bow when suddenly a flash of light before his eyes caused him to jump back. Katniss was beside him, silent and deadly as ever, and Gale turned to see the knife embedded into tree.

Also, it was imbedded into a snake.

Swallowing Gale watched as the snake shivered and shuddered for a few moments before it stilled and died. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Sniper." Katniss said, and Gale nodded, looking at the girl. It was the nickname they had for the deadly snake that roamed these woods.

It had another name, a real one that neither of them could remember, so they dubbed the snake the Sniper for it's deadly attack that often came before anyone even realized it was to late.

But Katniss did. She saw it...and saved Gale.

"You haven't changed a bit." Gale whispered to her, even though he was wrong. She had changed...but he knew that where it mattered most, inside, there was still the girl who would easily risk her life for those she cared about.

Katniss stood, wiping her hands on her pants, careful to avoid her beloved jacket, and said, "Try again."

Gale frowned, then turned and saw the rabbit had come back. He was curious as to why it hadn't run away, but perhaps the animals had gotten to soft from no humans hunting there for a while.

"How about you try?" Gale said, standing and offering the girl her old weapons.

Katniss regarded them, and for a moment Gale could swear he could see the longing in her eyes. But she shook her head and stepped back. "Done. I'm done." She held up her hands and pushed them towards the boy, "It's your turn now."

Not exactly sure what she meant, Gale just sighed and said, "Suit yourself. But I want some rabbit tonight."

Then he got back into position, lifted the bow, and shot again.

* * *

"Okay...I can explain." Gale said when he saw Peeta on the other side of the fence. The boy's cheeks were red from anger and the cold, but his eyes softened when he saw that they were all right. Or, more like Katniss was.

As Gale and Katniss finished crawling through the fence, Peeta helped Katniss stand before getting into Gales face, "What the hell were you thinking?" He might have been shorter, but Gale was very much aware that Peeta could be dangerous if he wanted to be.

Holding up his hands, which were full of game that came mostly from the snares, Gale calmly replied, "I was thinking that you want me to help Katniss. And one of the ways that I figured to do so is to remind her of things she used to enjoy."

He tossed a rabbit at Peeta, who caught it with a frown, "And I haven't had rabbit in over a year. So let's go." Gale finished as he walked past Peeta, heading for the house.

Peeta held the dead rabbit away from him, confused as to what he should do with it, then turned around. Katniss was staring at him, and he could see the smallest bit of a light in her eyes that hadn't been there in ages.

"I killed a snake." She said then turned and began following Gales path.

Startled, Peeta trotted after them, "A snake? Please tell me it wasn't poisonous...guys?...Guys!"

* * *

"I wouldn't have made a big deal. I would have let you two go." Peeta said with a frown over his steaming bowl of cooked rabbit. There was some vegetables in there and some kind of broth that Gale made, and Peeta was scarfing it down with immense gusto. Katniss had long since eaten and Peeta made sure to get her full of food and into bed before he even touched his own bowl. Gale tried to convince him that he should eat first, but the blond wouldn't have it.

Gale was quickly noticing that Katniss came first in everything Peeta did. He always made sure she was happy and comfortable, and while Gale understood, and even on some level respected it, he had to wonder if the blond was also taking care of himself.

He seriously doubted it.

Though Gale knew he primarily was here for Katniss, he was also realizing that Peeta needed more help than he realized.

And Gale found himself wanting to give it.

When Peeta came back from Katniss's room, exhausted from his efforts to get her to sleep, Gale was waiting for him with the bowl and a smile, not having eaten yet until the blond got to the table.

Now that it was just the two of them, night had settled over their district, and they spoke quietly in the kitchen filled with the scents of their fresh dinner.

Gale swallowed his soup, glad that his mothers recipe came out well enough despite their limited ingredients, and answered, "Maybe...but I needed to get her alone. I wanted to see how far gone she is."

"Pretty gone." Peeta muttered with a frown as he blew on his food a bit before taking another bite. He didn't notice Gale watching him, making sure he ate. He himself might not have realized how much weight he lost, but Gale did, and was intent on making sure he got some of it back.

"Hey." Gale said, placing his arm on the back of Peeta's chair and turning to the boy. Peeta looked up at him, not sure what Gale was about to say.

"You can't underestimate Katniss. She's smarter than all of us remember? That was always her biggest asset, that no one could ever guess that she could do what she did." He offered the blue eyed boy a smile, "We have to at least try to get her back."

Peeta stared at Gale for a moment, silent, choosing his words quietly, "If I tell you something, will you promise not to deck me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gale said, "Maybe."

Offering the boy a small smirk, Peeta nearly whispered, "I-I think that...for Katniss...her biggest problem is...she...she doesn't want to come back."

Gale considered Peeta's words, and his mind immediately went to the Katniss in the woods. Her words. Her actions. The way she waved away her old, precious hunting weapons.

"_Done. I'm done." She held up her hands and pushed them towards the boy, "It's your turn now."_

Gale looked away from Peeta, wondering if he should tell the boy what she said. But he didn't, mostly because he didn't want to believe it himself.

"She doesn't want to go on Gale. That's the problem. She lost Prim, she doesn't have anything else she want's to live for." Peeta continued, looking back down at his bowl of soup, but not touching it. He was lost in thought.

Gale spoke the words before he could stop them, "Not even for you?"

Peeta tensed, and Gale couldn't blame him.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that-" Gale began, but Peeta cut him off.

"No. You're right. She...if she wanted, she would fight this. Beat this to get back to us." Peeta shook his head, "But she doesn't. It was always taking care of Prim that kept her going. Kept her alive. Now...Prim's gone, and she can't replace that love. Not with anything...or anyone." Even though Peeta knew that the love he and Katniss once shared was gone, it didn't mean that it didn't still hurt when he thought about it.

Peeta began to rise, but Gale reached out his hand and grasped the boy by his arm, keeping him in his chair, "Don't go. There's still plenty of stew left."

"I-" Peeta began, but Gale reached out and grabbed the boys bowl and stood. He wanted to make sure the boy ate as much as he could before he left.

"It tastes better fresh, and there's enough left for the two of us." Gale went over and poured the food into the bowls. When he turned back, Peeta was regarding him with confusion.

"I'll teach you how to make it for the future. You did well enough when I taught you how to skin the rabbits, so when you get more animals in the future you can make different kinds of food with it." Gale continued as he walked back to the table, placing the bowl down in front of Peeta.

Peeta stared at the bowl for a second, then turned back to Gale. "You know...I was really worried about you coming here."

"Why?" Gale asked with a mouthful of stew.

"B-because of...you know. Katniss...you...me..." Peeta's voice grew quiet, but he kept his eyes steady on the brunette. "I was almost expecting you to break my jaw when I opened the door the other night."

Gale sighed and was quiet for a moment before he answered, "Look. I have to admit, I spent a good portion of the past year hating you. I know that it's not your fault. That...Katniss chose you and there were reasons behind her decision I can't blame her for." He sighed again, "But things are different now. Katniss needs our help, and you aren't nearly as annoying as I often made you out to be in my fantasies about mauling you."

Peeta let out a small chocking sound and cleared his throat a bit before squeaking out, "M-mauling-?"

But Gale waved his hand away, "It's all in the past. We have work to do now." He pushed Peeta's bowl closer to the blond, "Starting with eating. Think about what else you can make the stew with in the future when you get more game."

Peeta blinked at Gale, stunned. He hadn't expected his arrival to go like this at all. He really wasn't sure what to expect either way, but Gale being friendly, helpful and even forgiving was more than Peeta could have hopped for.

Deciding not to push his luck, Peeta picked his spoon back up. "First, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I might actually get full." Peeta started, staring at the bowl with a smile. When he looked back up at Gale, that smile faltered a bit, "Second, I can't hunt. And Katniss isn't in any mind state to do so as well." He sighed and stirred the food, watching the steam rise up, "Your mom brings us dried meat sometimes, which is wonderful. But often I just make do with what I can bake."

Gale shifted in his seat as an idea formed in his mind, "I can teach you how to hunt if you liked."

Wincing when the hot food touched his mouth, Peeta turned to Gale, frowning at the brunettes snickering at his pain. When he finally swallowed he said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. According to Katniss I'm the worse person to take on a hunt." He scooped up another spoonful and said, "Lead feet, I believe is the term she used."

Leaning his head on his fist, Gale said, "Please. Katniss just doesn't have the patience to teach anyone. I can teach you no problem."

Pointing the spoon at gale, Peeta said, "Yes problem. Whose going to watch Katniss?"

Gale tapped Peeta's spoon with his own and answered, "You leave that to me." Then he pointed to Peeta's bowl, "And finish your stew Peet."

Frowning, Peeta took another bite, muttering, "Don't know how I feel about you calling me Peet."

But Gale just smiled, "To bad. I like it. So get used to it...Peet."

* * *

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I lost the power cord to my computer and couldn't find it for days! **

* * *

"You sure you have everything? That seems like a lot of stuff to be taking for a day's hunt." Hazelle said with a smile as she watched the two boys get ready to go hunting. They were in the kitchen and while Peeta packed a lunch for the two of them, Gale was busy tying up his boots.

Gale smiled up at his mother, nodding and saying, "We're good mom. And thanks again for agreeing to watch Katniss." He couldn't help but feel weird when he said things like that. As if Katniss was a child who needed looking after. But, considering her mental state (and Peeta's whenever the girl was alone) she needed it.

She waved a hand, turning to the girl who was quietly eating her bowl of oatmeal. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure things will be fine." Katniss had taken one look at the strong woman she respected as she walked through the door this morning, and had been acting like a saint since then.

Peeta couldn't help but see it as a bad sign.

Peeta hoisted the bow and arrows that Gale gave him, and gave another nervous look at the woman, "I made sure to hide anything sharp. And don't worry if she throws a fit-"

But Hazelle had heard enough, "I've raised four perfectly fine children on my own. And Katniss has nothing against me. You haven't a thing to worry about. Now, off you two go." She said with a small smile, ushering them out the kitchen and towards the front door. She wasn't about to say such things out loud, but she was damn glad that her son and Peeta were spending time together. More often, even as winter was fast approaching, she worried about Peeta being locked up here with Katniss. Lord knew she was all to aware that there was no way in Panem that Peeta was ever leaving this girls side, but it did him well to spend time with other people, and get out of the house. And Gale was the best choice she could think of.

Peeta turned and looked as if he was about to say something, but Gale placed a hand over his mouth, giving a small laugh, "C'mon Peet." He tugged the boy towards the door, glad himself to be spending some alone time him.

The blond grunted when Hazelle waved and then shut the door behind her. He could hear the woman call out, "So Katniss. Let's you and I go visit Haymitch shall we? I'm sure he could use some company today."

Peeta shook off Gale's hand, "I just don't want anything bad to happen." He finally said when Gale took his hand away.

The hunter tugged on Peeta's jacket and forced him to follow him down the steps. The day was cold but there was no wind. Instead the sun shone bright in the frigid and cloudless sky.

"It wont. Now stop worrying." Gale said, and led the way to the fence. Even though it no longer was used as a way to keep people out of the forest, most of District 12 wanted it to remain standing to keep the wild animals away from the village.

Gale showed Peeta how to get to the other side of the fence, then explained the different paths and places he and Katniss used for hunting.

Peeta listened and tried his best to follow, but Gale could quickly see the boy was not a natural hunter. He wasn't very good at keeping himself 'light footed', and often got lost. But he tried hard and made the effort to learn. And that as enough for Gale on their first day.

When Gale finally tracked down an area that he felt Peeta could practice shooting in, he grabbed some chalk he had in his bag and created a bulls eye on a large tree.

"Okay, keep one foot pointing towards your target. Good." Gale said, telling Peeta how to set up his shot and watching as the blond followed the instructions, "Lift your elbow...turn your body..." When Peeta didn't turn his body enough, Gale stepped behind the man, placing his hands on Peetas hips.

He heard Peeta give a small gasp at his touch, and suddenly Gale felt the atmosphere change like it did yesterday when he was zipping up Peeta's coat. Suddenly the air around them sparked with electricity, and Gale found himself unwilling to let go of Peeta just yet.

Instead he leaned forward so that his chest touched Peeta's back, and whispered into the blonds ear, his face just inches from the pale skin, "Pull it back...taunt...then measure up the shot..." Peeta continued following the instructions, but Gale could tell that Peeta was tense and almost trembling under his hands.

"Then...when you're ready..." Gale whispered, "Let go." As he said that he broke the contact, and Peeta let out a very loud gasp of surprise, letting go of the arrow.

It sailed through the air, and landed a few inches off the mark.

Though Gale wasn't touching Peeta anymore, he was still close. "Good job." Gale said, then walked around the blond towards the tree. He grabbed the arrow and turned back to Peeta.

Those blue eyes were watching him, confusion and something else lacing each orb. On both of Peeta's cheeks was a tint of red, and Gale could see even from this distance that Peeta was holding onto the bow so tightly his knuckles were white.

Acting as if nothing had just happened, Gale called out, "Okay...let's try that again."

Hours later, when dusk starting to creep into the horizon, Gale said it was time to get back. There wasn't as much of a catch as there had been the day before, but enough that they could eat well for tonight. Gale didn't mind. It only meant going back into the forest with Peeta. Not only was his love of hunting being rekindled, but he was actually enjoying his time with Peeta.

They got along well, once there was no trace of animosity left. Peeta was smart but didn't act smarter than Gale. He was funny and sweet. And both could hold their own in a conversation that didn't leave any awkward silences.

Suddenly Gale realized that if it weren't for the games and Katniss, he and Peeta might have become friends.

Or something more.

That thought made him stop in his tracks, causing Peeta who was walking behind him to bump into his back.

"Omf! What? What's wrong?" Peeta asked Gale, looking around for the source of his partners confusion.

"N-nothing." Gale said, unable to look back at Peeta, "Just thought I saw a deer."

"Okay I think you've had enough hunting for one day if you're seeing animals that aren't there." Peeta joked as he hoisted the bow and arrows on his back. Gale turned to the boy, and his heart shot into his throat when he finally _really_ looked at Peeta.

The blonds cheeks were a rosy red from the cold air and exertion. He had a bright light in his sky blue eyes that Gale could swear he had never seen before. Short puffs of air tumbled out of his cherry red lips, heightened by his unbearably soft and beautifully pale skin.

Gale had to look away, confused...and so consumed by lust he thought he would die. "Uh yeah. Let's go." He answered lamely, his voice horse and low.

If Peeta noticed something was off, he didn't say so. Instead he kept up a conversation with Gale about the different kinds of foods he could make with his breads now that they had some meat to go with it.

"There are some great meat pies I've always wanted to try." Peeta explained as they walked up to the drive of the house, "We used to have them sometimes. My dad made great ones." The blond turned to Gale, "We most likely used the meat that you sold him."

Gale gave a small laugh, "I can't wait to try them then."

When they walked up the stairs Peeta opened the door, and nearly toppled over by how warm it was in the house.

"Oh my God. The heat's working Gale!" Peeta exclaimed, dropping the bows and arrows to dash into the living room, Gale on his heels.

He skidded to a stop when he saw who was there.

"Welcome back boys!" Hazelle said, putting down a cup of coffee she had been drinking, "We were just about to set out a search party!" Her joke was followed by a small smile. It always surprised Gale whenever his mother smiled, not used to seeing the hard working woman act in any way jovial. She was generally pleasant, if stern, but the warmth of the home and the coffee in her veins seemed to give her a little extra happiness not often seen in the Hawthorne family.

Across from her was Katniss, curled up on the couch, asleep. She looked sweet and innocent, nothing like the solider everyone knew she truly was.

Next to Hazelle was Haymitch, sipping his own coffee as well. Behind him the fire was gently crackling, creating an additional warmth surrounding the room. They instantly knew who was the reason why the heat was now working.

"Haymitch." Peeta breathed out, his surprise evident at seeing the man outside his hovel.

The former victor nodded and said, "Couldn't resist a good cup of coffee. You're mom isn't to bad at making one." He stood and buttoned up his coat, then turned to elder Hawthorne, "Thank you again ma'am."

She nodded and stood as well, "Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?"

Haymitch shook his head, "Thank you, but no."

She nodded at his answer, and to the surprise of everyone in the room, slowly slid her hands through his arm, "If you're sure. Then I'll walk you out."

Gale and Peeta watched the two as they went down the hallway to the front doors, quietly talking to each other.

Raising an eyebrow, Gale turned to Peeta and said, "Well...that was unexpected."

Peeta frowned at him, then turned to Katniss. He walked over to her sleeping form and pulled up the blanket, making sure she was entirely covered, "Yeah. It was."

* * *

Gale couldn't help but get a little nervous whenever his eyes turned to Peeta. He had been quiet since he got home. They worked together in the kitchen making the meat pie that Peeta told him about, but he didn't seem nearly as jovial as he had in the forest.

"No I insist. It's way to dark out to walk back safely without falling. And with the heat working, you would be crazy not to stay here." Peeta exclaimed to Hazelle when the woman began to grab her coat after dinner. She tried to wave off his words, but Peeta was adamant.

"I-I wouldn't want to be a bother-" Hazelle began but Peeta ignored her concerns, escorting her out of the kitchen with a smiling Gale watching the two of them go. Gale was going to suggest the same thing, but Peeta beat him to it. The hunter didn't know why it even mattered, but he really appreciated that Peeta was being so kind to his mother. He was beginning to realize just how kind Peeta was. The boy was constantly putting everyone else first, which made Gale reiterate in his mind just how much Peeta needed someone to take care of him.

When Peeta came back half an hour later, he sat at the table with a sigh, "You're mom is all set up for the night. She insisted on having a room right next to Katniss's. Just in case." He shook his head, "You're mom's a saint."

Gale smiled and nodded, "She's not too bad."

Rolling his eyes at Gales halfhearted comment, Peeta turned in his seat, "How did you like the meat pie?"

"Delicious." Gale said, shoveling another forkful into his mouth, "But you barely touched yours. What's up?"

Shrugging at Gales comment, Peeta answered, "I think I'm still full from yesterday."

"Bull." Answered Gale. He turned in his seat so that he was facing the pale boy, "Spill. What's going on with you? You've been acting weird since we got home."

Peetas blue eyes flickered to Gales face, then quickly looked away again. And the hunter immediately knew why. He had said home.

Ignoring his words, Gale continued, "Did something happen?"

Picking at his food, Peeta started, "I-" Then he paused and shook his head. He dropped his fork before sliding his hands through his hair, "I don't even know-" He stopped again.

Gale could see the frustration on Peeta's face as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to help, but wasn't sure what could be bothering Peeta.

"Haymitch." Peeta finally said, looking up at Gale helplessly.

"Okay..."Gale said, holding out a hand for the boy to continue, "You're former drunken mentor...?"

A small smile spread across Peetas face, but it quickly fell as he continued, "Your mother not only got him to leave his house...she got him to see Katniss." He sighed, "I haven't gotten him to do that in over a year."

Shrugging, Gale offered Peeta sympathetic smile, "My mom is kind of a hardass. I'm not surprised-"

"But I was." Peeta said, his voice quiet. "I-I feel like I've been such a failure."

"What are you talking about?" Gale asked, his focus now completely on Peeta.

"I couldn't get the heat to work. I couldn't get Haymitch to leave his house. I can barely get Katniss to eat, or even leave her bed." He rubbed his face again. "And then your mom breezes in here and does so much. I-I just...I tried so hard-"

But Gale heard enough. Cutting the now trembling blond off, Gale held out his hands and placed them gently on Peeta's shoulders. He turned the boy, who was reluctantly allowing himself to be turned over so that they faced each other. "Hey." Gale said, "Stop that. Stop it right now."

"I-" Peeta tried to say but Gale cut him off.

"I said stop it." Though his voice was firm, it held no malice.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Peeta made a show of closing his lips tight and glaring at Gale.

"Now listen to me." Gale said, holding up a finger, "You have done the best you can with a situation you have never been prepared for. You can't help it if no one taught you how to fix a heater or hunt or take care of someone who is sick like Katniss."

He shook his head as he took his hands away, "And trust me...you cannot compare yourself to my mother. She's been taking care of people for over twenty years." He shook his head again, "You've only been doing it for less than a year. And you've been doing it well Peet."

Peeta snorted at Gales words, wrinkling his nose when Gale called him that nickname again.

"Katniss is fed. She is clothed. She is up and out of her bed everyday." Gale continued, ignoring Peeta's reaction to his nickname. "You've made that your priority, and to me that is someone who is doing a damn fine job at taking care of someone they love."

Peeta was looking away form Gale, and didn't look like he totally believed him. To get him to take him seriously, Gale gently brought his hand up to lift up Peetas chin with a knuckle, turning the boy back to face him. Gale watched as Peeta tensed when Gale touched him, but turned bright blue eyes over to dark grey ones, filled with fear, sadness...and hope.

Gales throat closed when those eyes slid over to his. His breath was gone, lost to the sight of Peeta opening up his fears through those orbs of winter blue, silently begging with Gale to save him from the sadness surging through his heart.

"And I'm here to help now to." Gale whispered, fighting off the words he so desperately wanted to say.

His own heart was thundering in his ears. If either of them spoke now, Gale was sure he would be deaf to those words. Instead, he desperately wanted to know if Peeta's heart was beating to the same rhythm as his. He hoped to God it was.

Peeta swallowed, both of them very much aware of Gales hand still touching his chin. With his voice, just above a whisper, Peeta said, "You'll be gone soon."

Tilting his head to the side, Gale said, "Not yet though."

Unable to hold back any more, Gale began leaning in slowly. His mind was racing, asking him what he thought he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself.

In front of him, Peeta was taking deep breath, his eyes shinning with hope. Gale took his hand away and placed on the side of Peeta's head, cupping the pale boys face. Content, Peeta gave a soft sigh as he brought his own hand up to touch Gales hand.

Now, merely inches apart, Gale leaned in further, and there was only one thing he could say, one thought that he could focus on, one thing he wanted in the world.

"Peeta." He whispered.

And then the screaming started.

Both boys jumped back like a siren had gone off. They stared at each other as the moment that had surrounded them like a soft warmth dissipated and was replaced with the screeching terror that pierced through their hearts like knives.

Suddenly Peeta seemed to come back to reality as he sucked in a breath."Katniss." He whispered, and then dashed out of the kitchen, leaving Gale alone. The hunter did not follow. Instead he was rooted to his spot, his hands warm from Peeta's flushed skin that had moments ago been heating his entire body.

But that was over now. Peeta was returning to where he belonged...at Katniss's side. The thought made him clench his fists, and breath heavily through his nose.

He swallowed as his mind registered an unwelcoming thought.

When had he gone from being jealous of Peeta...to jealous of Katniss?

* * *

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gale threw a hand over his face, the stench from the room unbearable. He had always heard stories from his mother, Katniss and Peeta...but this was much worse than he anticipated.

Haymitch, passed out in his daily attire, laid on a ratty old couch that had seen better days, most likely a hundred or more years ago. He was drenched in sweat that reeked of alcohol, and his clothes were dirty and frayed. His home clearly emulated the man who habituated there for most of his life.

It was hard to believe this was the same man who had been having coffee with his mother the night before.

He walked slowly over to Haymitch, the object in his hands heavy. Peeta's words echoed in his mind, and Gale reaffirmed what he decided last night that he would not leave District Twelve until he knew his friends were in better hands than when he arrived.

After Peeta fled the kitchen last night, Gale had to calm himself down for a few minutes before he joined Peeta upstairs. Katniss was now embraced by Gales mother, who calmed the girl down with the gentle words and soft soothing tones only a person schooled in the acts of parenting for over two decades could accomplish.

His stomach had clenched when he saw Katniss, once again laying helplessly in the arms she didn't even acknowledge were there. A lifeless rag doll once again.

Peeta had hovered by the door, unsure what to do. He had always been the one to comfort and sooth Katniss, but when Gale arrived and their eyes locked, Gale could see the relief in Peeta's eyes. The hunter didn't need to be told that the feeling stemmed from someone who actually knew how to comfort helping Katniss, rather than Peeta who was just guessing it the best he could. Had Hazelle not been there, Peeta would be in her spot, no complaints spoken or felt.

Now, Gale stood above Haymitch, trying to make another move in helping his friends.

So he dumped a bucket of water over the mans head.

Sputtering, Haymitch jumped up to a sitting position, holding a large knife that Gale hadn't seen in his hand until the light from the sun streaming in from the window gleamed off the dirty steel.

"You got a death wish boy?" Haymitch growled, his eyes alert and with no trace that he had been dead to the world moments before.

Looking at the knife, Gale sighed and said, "Between you and Katniss...where the hell are you getting all your damn knives?"

Looking at the knife, Haymitch tossed it on the floor, than slowly stood, placing his hands on his back to make loud popping noises when he leaned backwards. "What are you bothering me for? Had enough social time with your mother hounding me over here to get out of the house."

Folding his arms, Gale said, "I need you to come over to the house with me today. There's more work to be done and I need your help."

Snorting, Haymitch grabbed a half empty bottle with a dark brown liquid swishing inside it, and threw back a few gulps before he said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reaching into his pocket, Gale pulled out a wad of bills and tossed it on the couch Haymitch had just exited. The elder man looked at the money for a moment, then back at Gale, scoffing "You gonna pay me to be a handyman?"

"I'm gonna pay you to get as drunk as you want after helping me." Gale walked over to another chair that didn't seem like it had been vomited on...recently...and sat down. "The capitols gone...which means you're not getting anymore victor money. I know you must still have some, having been a victor for so long...but most of that is gone now to the drink, isn't it?"

He didn't need Haymitch to confirm it, he already knew his words were true. It was an unspoken worry of Peeta's that he and Katniss were going to run out of money soon...but Peeta couldn't leave Katniss alone to get work. That was part of the reason Gale taught Peeta how to hunt...but they were going to need more things than food. Yet, he would figure that part out later.

Haymitch gave the boy a snort as he sat on the arm rest of his bed couch, "So what...you'll give me money if I help you. What about after you've gone?"

Crossing his legs, Gale laid his hands intertwined on his abdomen, "I've spoken with my mother. After I leave she'll give me reports on how things are going here...and if you've been helping out Katniss and Peeta." Gale paused to look out of the window behind Haymitch where Peeta's home was. He fought down the giddy feeling in his stomach when remembered last night...and Peeta.

Turning back to Haymitch and burying those thoughts, Gale continued, "I will send you a stipend of money each week _if_ she confirms that you have actually been keeping up with the house. I'm not asking you to take care of Peeta or Katniss...just make sure the heat is working. The roof doesn't leak. The plumbing still runs. Things like that." He stood and walked over to a brown bottle on the scratched and dented wooded coffee table, picking it up and regarding the label, "And if she confirms that you have been doing so...then you'll be kept in plenty of your poison until you die by choking on your own vomit." He gave Haymitch a smile as he tossed the man the bottle, though both men knew there was no amusement behind that face, "Your choice."

As Gale began to walk out of the house he called out, "Take this offer Haymitch. Trust me...these odds here are definitely in your favor."

* * *

"Gale! Gale! I have amazing news!"

Surprised at the sudden voice calling out for him, Gale grasped onto the ladder he was standing on as he looked down at his mother below him. She was waving a letter and motioning for him to come down to the ground where she was.

He sighed as he turned back to the second floor gutters he had been working on cleaning out. Taking off his gloves and tossing them on the roof, he climbed down the stairs slowly until he got to the bottom.

"What's up?" He asked, taking the letter out of her excited hands.

"You're brothers coming back to District twelve next month...to get married!" She exclaimed, her voice high and girlish. Something he was not accustomed to at all from his tough as nails mother.

Blinking in even more surprise, Gale looked down at the letter, rapidly reading it's content. After the war, his brother had gotten a job at the former Capitol, working on dismantling the dangerous Pods. They had all been deactivated and were now harmless, but no one could move back into the city until they were completely void of whatever horror they were designed to inflict. No one felt safe enough to allow the city to become fully populated yet, but that was slowly starting to change. Gale had gotten his brother the job himself, knowing he wanted to make good money after the war and was eager to get away from District Twelve and all it's empty memories.

"Wow...that's...wow." Gale said as he read his brothers words. He had met a girl, her name Ginna, when she got a job working on the same crew as him in the Capitol. They wanted to get married right away. Though she is from District Four, she has always wanted to go to District Twelve since Rory always talked about the forest there. She had never seen the forest except on television.

"When are they getting here?" Gale asked as he looked up at his mother. He could swear this news added years to her life, and she looked almost like she did before their father died.

"Not until a week before the wedding." She suddenly clutched Gale's hands, pleading at him with big gray eyes he inherited straight from her, "Please. Please...if it's not to much to ask...I-I don't want you to get in trouble or loose your job-"

"What are you talking about?" Gale asked, clenching his mothers hands as he stared at her with confusion.

She sighed, "I'm going to need help planning the wedding. They're to busy and it's to far away for them to do it from their own district, so...I offered our help." She quickly continued on when Gale opened his mouth to protest, "Posy will be all for it, but we have the store to run, and she's to young to do that. Vick will be better at that then her-"

But Gale cut her off. "Whoa Whoa. You want...me? To plan...a wedding?" His mouth fell open in surprise, "Are you insane? I-I have no idea how to do any-"

"I just need you here to help make sure things run smoothly with the store and the planning." She paused and turned towards the house, "And also this means you can spend more time helping Peeta and Katniss."

Gale frowned at her words. Honestly he wasn't sure how he felt about that. A part of him was glad to be leaving soon. He knew it would never be right to be with Peeta while his former fiance was slowly going mad in the same house as them. Katniss would always come first with Peeta, and while Gale could understand it...he couldn't stand to see it.

But...his mother did have a point. There was no way he would be able to get everything he wanted to do finished in the amount of time he had left. Haymitch would do what he could after Gale left, but the man was more than useless because of his disease. He would do enough to get paid, and that would be all.

Sighing, Gale said, "Let...let me talk to Beetee."

She only smiled in answer, knowing she had already won the battle.

* * *

"A wedding huh? I didn't really think that was your kind of thing." Peeta said to Gale as they walked through the forest outside of the Seam. The days were getting shorter, and since Gale was planning on staying longer, he wanted to stock up on some meat before the snow came.

Snorting, Gale finished setting up his snare and said, "Yeah me either. I was actually surprised. Beetree said it was fine that I stayed as long as he could come." Standing, Gale wiped his hands on his pants, "And you're sure you don't mind putting up with me for another month? I know that wasn't the initial plan-"

Peeta, however, cut Gales words off with a wave of his hand, "No. I don't mind at all. Don't be ridiculous. You've been such an amazing help here. I only wish I could do something to return the favor."

At those last words, Gale had to turn away and pretend he was inspecting the snare, because he knew the lusty answers to that statement would be evident in his eyes. He cleared his throat before turning back to Peeta, "Don't _you_ start acting ridiculous. Katniss is my friend to, and I'm happy to help her. And you."

Peeta smiled and nodded, ducking his head a bit as a faint blush caressed his cheeks. The sight made Gale almost weak in the knees, so he had to distract himself. "Ready to go kill something?"

Meeting the hunters eyes, Peeta nodded. The two spent the next few hours hunting any large game that came across their paths. Peeta had gotten better at shooting, but he still had trouble being quiet. He just wasn't used to paying attention to how he moved, and sometimes scared away animals before he even realized what he was doing.

But they ended up getting a good amount of food. There would still be hunting left to do before the first snow, but Gale intended to teach Peeta how to salt the meat and other preservation methods to keep it from going bad and surviving the long winter.

As the two walked back to the house with dusk slowly settling in the sky above them, Peeta suddenly turned to Gale, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"How to repay you for helping." Peeta answered.

"I told you. You don't have to do anything-" But Peeta cut him off, his voice full of eager excitement.

"I can help you plan the wedding. I'm not much better at it myself, but I'm a bit familiar with them since we made so many wedding cakes at my family's bakery for other districts." He smiled up at Gale, "I'll even make one for your brother."

Gale stopped in his track. He remembered the cake from Finnick and Annie's wedding, how elaborate and beautiful it was. People in town still spoke highly of it.

"That...that would be amazing. I'm sure the bride hasn't seen anything like it. That would be great." He paused, awed at Peeta giving his family such an amazing gift, "Thank you so much Peeta."

Shifting the bow and arrows on his shoulder, he answered, "It's the least I could do. After everything." Suddenly he smiled, trying to downplay the gift but hoping that Gale still knew how grateful he felt, "And it's been a long time since I made anything like that. It would be nice to do it again." Giving Gale a small shove with his elbow, he continued, "Don't want to get rusty or anything like that."

Swinging an arm over Peeta's shoulder Gale drew him in close for a half hug, careful of the game and the weapons, "Really. Thank you."

He could feel Peeta tense for a moment, then relax. They stayed like that for a moment, both enjoying the feel of being close to each other again. Neither had forgotten what didn't happen the other night, but both were still not ready to talk about it.

After a minute they stepped away from each other and resumed their trek back to the house, silent and thoughtful. Suddenly Gale sighed and said, "It's going to be a long month though. Lot's of work with the wedding and the house."

"Don't overdo it Gale. Like I said you don't have to worry abut the house. I can take care of that. And are you sure about having Haymitch help? He might do more damage than anything else."

But as Gale waved away his concerns, he replied, "Please Peeta. Haymitch knows what he's doing. His house has heat, plumbing, nothing leaks. You ever seen any Capital men come and work on the house before? No. That's cause Haymitch's been taking care of it all these years. He'd rather do the work himself then let them step foot into his home. The best thing I can do for Katniss and you is make sure the roof doesn't collapse on your head."

At Peetas frown, Gale quickly said, "I'm just saying that it's better this way, since without worrying about the house you can focus more on Katniss." He sighed, "She's still pretty much the same huh?"

Nodding Peeta answered, "Yeah. I-I don't think that's changing anytime soon Glae."

"Well Peet, "Gale answered, swinging an arm over his friends shoulder, mostly because he was unable to keep his hands to himself anymore, "We will just have to see how things go." He sighed, "It really is going to be a long month."

* * *

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Game Characters. Warnings: Slash, PeetaXGale, Character-Death, Spoilers for the Movie/Book Notes: Thank you all so much for reviewing! You are so amazing thank you I really super appreciate all your kind and sweet words! :) **

* * *

And a long month it was.

Not only were the repairs on the house difficult, with the harsh winter swiftly approaching, Peeta and Gale both soon realize that there was no place large enough in District Twelve to hold all the people that were invited to the wedding. Given the destruction of the district before the war, only homes and some stores were rebuilt. But this would be the first wedding in District Twelve since before the war, and everyone wanted to join in on the festivities.

"If we can't find a place...let's just build one." Peeta said one evening when they were going over the plans. Gale gaped at him with an opened mouth at his suggestion, but Peeta just smiled that sweet summer smile of his and said, "Don't worry. Let me take care of it."

And take care of it he did. Katniss had always told Gale that Peeta was good with his words. He had a way of making people feel different, better or more respected when he spoke. So, somehow, he worked his magic and a week later Peeta dragged a reluctant Gale at dawn to the ashen filled wasteland of the old Hob.

Expecting to see the burnt out mass where he used to do his trading, Gale nearly toppled over when he saw most of the men, and a good amount of women of this district, clearing out the destruction from the old building...and getting ready to build a new one.

It took them almost a week, but without stopping the citizens finally had a new trading center...complete with a beautiful open hall to be used for meetings, congregations...and weddings.

"We'll call it...Newhob." Said an elderly woman with wet and tired eyes as everyone sat around the out door bonfire one evening. As they shared food and drink a yard away from the skeletal construction during their brake, no one dared to disagree. So, on the night before the first snow fall, Newhob had finally been born.

Since money and supplies were scarce, Peeta and Hazelle went to work hand making many of the decorations. With Hazelle's careful instructions she soon got Katniss, Posy and a few other girls from the village to work on making paper garlands and flowers for the wedding hall. Katniss had the most difficulty, since she was never one to be good at, or even enjoy, such activities. Eventually Gale had to drag Katniss outside with him, having her hold things while he worked on securing the mansions foundation. Apparently she had been eying the scissors with a bit too much excitement and Hazelle was getting a bit worried.

Gale couldn't blame her.

And Gale couldn't believe it, but soon it was the arrival of the bride and groom. He went down to the train station early with his mother, curious to see who his brother chosen as his bride.

When the train finally came to a stop, within moments Rory came jumping out of the cab, throwing himself around his mothers arms. Though Hazelle was ever a strong woman, her eyes grew damp when she had her son in her arms again.

Gale looked up from their happy reunion to see a young woman poke her head out of the cab door, yelling out, "Rory! Get your butt back in here and help me with these bags! I'm not your maid!"

Laughing, his young brother turned on his heels and called out, "Coming!" He turned back to his family and said sarcastically, "My blushing bride." Then dashed back into the cab. Soon he returned, carrying two large suitcases and following him a tall blond haired woman with bright green eyes. She wore black slacks and a light sweater, and walked over to Hazelle and Gale with a hand outstretched. "I'm Ginna. Pleased to meet you."

As Rory dragged the bags over to them, she ignored her fiance to smile and ask, "Where's the forest?"

* * *

"She seriously cried?" Peeta asked as he finished tying the bow to Gales outfit. The former victor still had a closet full of suits and tuxedos from his victor tour, and without hesitation offered them to Gales family.

Gale was still flabbergasted by how giving Peeta was...and knew it was making him fall for the blue eyed boy even more.

Nodding, Gale sighed gently as he wished for the thousandth time that day that he could hold the boy. "When Rory and I took her to the forest she insisted on going in. It only took about five minutes."

Shaking his head, Peeta finally let go, muttering, "I think that's how Flavia did it." Looking up into Gales deep gray eyes, he asked, "Why?"

Shifting, Gale suddenly realized with some discomfort that the answer might upset Peeta, "She had a cousin...who died in a forest."

But Peeta caught on quick, "It was in the games...wasn't it?"

Gale reluctantly nodded. "That's why she wanted to have it here...in this district. She wanted to be as close to him as possible." He paused to turn and regard himself in the mirror, "I guess they were close."

Silence stretched before them. They were currently in one of the guest rooms in Peeta's home, the wedding an hour away. Gale was the best man, and his brother Rory was already at Newhob making sure everything was ready. The entire Hawthorn clan, as well as Peeta and Katniss, had spent a good amount of last week setting up the wedding, and had invited the entire district, as well as many of Ginna's family from District Four, to come. Not only were they having the wedding...they were planning a commencement ceremony for Newhob as well.

Trying to change the subject, Gale turned back to Peeta, "So, I guess I have to give some kind of speech...as the best man."

Smiling, Peeta clasped Gale on the back, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Just...say something nice about the bride...then make a joke. Say...the bread they exchanged is actually spiked with these special grains that increases fertility." He smiled even wider, "You can blame that on me."

Laughing, Gale shook his head. He couldn't believe how much had changed between Peeta and he since coming back to District 12. A large part of him wished he had gotten to know Peeta a long time ago. The boy was funny and smart, and so caring. He gave so much of himself and never expected anything else in return.

But that thought also made Gale worried. He fretted over what was going to happen to Peeta after he went back to District Two. Peeta took care of Katniss...but who took care of Peeta? Sure Gale had gotten him to eat more, and Haymitch would be taking care of the house. But Gale knew that Peeta didn't sleep most nights, and he constantly worried about Katniss. He was alone in the world, and didn't have anyone to rely on besides himself.

But Peetas voice broke him out of his worries, "C'mon. It's about to begin." He reached up and clasped Gale on the shoulder, "You ready?"

Was he? Gale thought about Peeta. He looked into those blue eyes he found himself dreaming about at night and answered, "I'm not sure."

But Peeta laughed, "To bad. Let's go."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, and well worth the effort everyone put into it. All the guests agreed that there was no better way to mark the commencement of a new building that belonged to the people than by blessing it with a wedding.

Hazelle cried, Posy cried...Katniss scowled. Gale stuttered and joked through his best man speech but when he locked eyes with Peeta who was silently encouraging him from across the room, he was able to finish with a sincere, "You are so blessed to have found this amazing love. Never let anything tear it away from you. Always find the strength to keep it alive, and never let it go."

They cheered. They sang. They danced.

And they absolutely loved the cake.

Ginna broke down into sobs when the cake rolled out into the giant hall. Everyone had been expecting another ocean theme, since Ginna was from District Four, but instead Peeta had gone in a different direction.

The cake was bright white, but it had been decorated with blue and white swirls and snowflakes that glittered in the light. When it moved, it looked like a snowstorm blowing around the cake.

Everyone congratulated Peeta on another amazing job. He blushed and muttered his thank yous, happy to have made his special contribution to the wedding.

Gale walked over to Peeta after the last person said their congratulations, giving the smaller boy a hug. He pulled him close and said over the ruckus in the hall, "Thank you so much. This was the best gift anyone could give them."

Peeta flushed and shook his head, then noticed something behind Gale and frowned. Gale turned and locked eyes with Katniss, wearing a soft green dress, who was sitting at a table next to Haymitch, staring at them.

She had been doing that a lot lately. Both boys had noticed, and neither had spoken about it to the other. Whenever they were together and Katniss was there, her eyes immediately locked onto them, and stared with some trace of acknowledgment that neither boy could understand.

Peeta stepped away from Gale, almost guilty, and turned back to the hunter, "I'm just going to get a drink." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Gale watched Peeta go. He sighed and turned back to Katniss, that old sadness welling up inside him when he looked at her. No matter how many times he tried to get through to her, nothing seemed to work. She was reverting further and further into herself, and wanted nothing more to do with the outside world. Gale knew they were loosing her, and couldn't figure out how to possibly bring her back.

It seemed everyone had tried to help her. Hazelle and Haymitch. Even though Peeta had tried himself, Gale contacted Katniss's mother and tried to get her to come back, but she refused. It was too hard for her, she had explained. Prim was gone, and as far as she knew, Katniss was gone to.

Gale turned back to the direction Peeta went, and threw himself into the crowd. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he found Peeta near the refreshments table, nervously talking to Gale's mother. Gale only need to take a moment to realize his mother had way to much to drink, and needed to save Peeta fast as the woman started giving Peeta motherly kisses on his cheeks.

He looked around and saw his sister talking to a couple of boys from her class. The school house had been rebuilt soon after people returned to District Twelve, and was the largest building before Newhob. He dashed forward and grabbed her arm. "Posey." He exclaimed and dragged her towards him.

"What's up?" She answered, looking wonderful in her blue dress and curls.

"Mom's had to much to drink. Would you mind bringing her back to the table? And keep an eye on Katniss?"

She nodded, "Sure. I was getting bored anyways. All the boys in my class are stupid."

Pride for his little sister welled up inside him, and he rubbed her head affectionately."Good girl."

He watched her skip over to her mother and grab her arm, saying something to convince her to walk away. Peeta seemed relieved when she left, and then jumped up when Gale suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Oh hey-" Peeta began, but stopped when Gale suddenly took his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" Gale asked him with a handsome smile.

Peeta choked a bit, stuttering as he answered, "W-what? Y-y-you want to dance with me?"

Nodding, Gale tugged Peeta over to the open space that had been left for dancing. Many of the guests were dancing in a circle with their arms linked, and Gale quickly brought the two of them over to join the group. It took a while for Peeta to get the hang of it, but before they knew it they were twirling and dancing with the rest of the group. They clapped their hands, jumped and sang the song with everyone else, keeping close to each other and laughing when they messed up a move.

At one point Peeta slipped and almost fell, but Gale held out his arms to catch the boy. With a grunt, Peeta's face connected with Gales strong chest, and he felt Gales even stronger arms wrap around him to keep him up right.

Looking up at Gale, the two of them stared into each others eyes for a moment...then they both burst out laughing.

"I guess my lead feet follows me on the dance floor." Peeta chuckled.

Gale lifted him up so that Peeta was upright again. When their chuckling died down, they looked into each others eyes.

"Thanks for catching me." Peeta said.

Gale shrugged, "I'll always catch you."

Blushing, Peeta reached up and scratched the back of his head, nervous and giddy. "I think I had to much wine."

Barking out a laugh Gale wrapped an arm around Peeta's shoulders and said, "Then how about we get some more so I can catch up."

Peeta laughed as well and followed him off the dance floor.

* * *

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Game Characters. **

**Warnings: Slash, PeetaXGale, Character-Death, Spoilers for the Movie/Book **

**Notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

Sudden warmth spread throughout Gales body as he felt a moist set of lips cover his own. They moved and nipped, gently begging for entrance. As he slowly came out of his sleep induced fog, Gale tiredly lifted up his hands and placed them on the body covering his own, his mind already whispering _Peeta Peeta Peeta_.

But when he opened his eyes...his mind was dead wrong.

"Katniss!" Gale hissed, pushing the girl up off his lips. Gale looked around, trying to acquaint himself to where he was, and realized he was back at Peeta's home. He was laying on the living room couch he had dubbed his bed since his first night back in District Twelve. The fireplace was burning on low embers now, giving a soft glow to the room, and Gale could see Peeta fast asleep in his own couch across the room, still wearing his slacks and white shirt from the wedding that ended not too long ago.

Though it was late, dawn was still a ways away.

Turning back to Katniss, who was staring down at him with a blank face, he angrily whispered, "What are you doing?" He had to blink a few times and make sure this wasn't a dream. He'd had a bit more to drink than he expected at the wedding, and the fuzz from the moonshine still swam heavily in his head.

"Real or not real." She answered, and then received an angry sigh from Gale below her.

"I'm not doing this with you. It's wrong." Gale said, trying to push the girl quietly off him.

But Katniss shook her head, "Is it real? I have to know. You and Peeta. Real?"

"What is-whoah woah!" He grunted as Katniss rolled them onto the floor after he had attempted to lift her off of him again. She fought back with the strength he had forgotten she had, and found himself flat on his back with Katniss straddling him.

She was in her white nightgown, but the collar was wide and a soft pale elbow peaked out from the fabric. Her hair was messily braided, and long dark strands fell around her face. The fire popped and sizzled behind her, and the soft glow made Katniss's eyes seem mysterious and beautiful, all at once.

Though Gale noticed all this (how could he not?) he wasn't focused on that. All he could think about was Peeta waking up to find his former fiance straddling his now best friend. "Katniss...you need to get off. This isn't right." He hissed at her.

She stared back at him for a long moment, her mouth set and her eyes unmoving. But suddenly she said back, slowly and sadly, "It's gone...isn't it?"

"What is?" Gale asked, casting another glance at Peeta to make sure he was still asleep.

"Everything." She answered, her voice just above a whisper but so filled with anguish Gale could hear it louder than thunder.

Letting out a sigh, Gale stopped fighting the girl to instead reach up a tender hand to cup her face and say, "No. Everything isn't gone. I'm here, District Twelve is here..._Peeta_ is here." Gale emphasized. As much as it killed him, he couldn't take that love away from Katniss when she so desperately needed it...even though Gale was starting to realize he might need Peeta's love as well.

She brought a hand up and touched Gales hand, but remained silent.

"Come back to us Katniss. Please. Come _back_. You belong here...with us. We love you. You're safe now." Gale begged. He was desperate. Somehow he felt like if he didn't convince her now...he never would. "The Capitols gone. The games are gone. We can start over. Do everything right. It's all up to us now how we want to live our lives. It's our choice now-"

"I don't want too." Katniss said, cutting of Gale with fierce determination in her eyes, "I don't want to try and live a new life. It's not worth it if-if Prim isn't here. I just...I can't do it. I can't." She closed her eyes, and small tears fell down her beautiful face. "I won't. It's not fair that I'm alive and Prim isn't. I just can't-"

"You can. We'll help you." Gale pleaded, "Please Katniss."

But she shook her head, "No. I know that I can't. It's too late for me. To much has happened. To much hurt is in here. It's stuck and wont come out." She opened her eyes to touch her chest, and Gale could already see she was falling back into the darkness of her mind, "I'll never be able to stay sane for long. And Peeta...he'll never be able to have the life he deserves. I'm strong with my bow and arrow in hand." She paused for a moment to turn to the still sleeping Peeta, "But give me a heart that beats with love and it'll burn to a crisp in my palms. I ruined so many lives...especially his. I won't do that to him. Not again." Turning back to Gale she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you. I always have. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the kind of love you deserve."

But Gale shook his head, breathing in the scent that was purely Katniss of evergreen forests and leather as her braid gently brushed his cheek, "Don't be sorry. Never to me. I love you too." He meant every word. He loved her, he loves her still...but that love is different now, and could never be what it was so long ago. He looked up at her as she stood, holding onto his hand for a long moment, before she let go.

"It's like you said Gale...it's my choice now. Please, for once in my life, I need to make my own choice." She turned and walked over to Peeta to push his blond locks away before leaning forward to kiss his pale head in the dying firelight. "I love you so much Peeta. I'm so sorry." She said before standing up and turning back to Gale. "Done. I'm done. It's your turn now." She whispered, before turning away and heading back towards the stairway. She took each stair up to her room slowly. Gale didn't move from his spot until he heard her door close...and then let out a large breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

"Gale! Gale please wake up!"

The hunter groaned and rubbed at his eyes before blearily opening them. Between the wedding and his late night conversation with Katniss, he had barely gotten any sleep.

Above him stood a worried Peeta. He was biting his lip and rubbing his neck nervously.

"Whats up?" Gale croaked out.

"It's Katnis." Peeta said, "She's gone."

That got Gale to wake up _fast_.

"What do you mean gone?" Gale said as he sat up and started putting his shoes back on.

"She's not in the house. Not at Haymitch's." When Peeta said his former mentors name, his face suddenly went beet red and he cleared his throat nervously. Gale shot him a confused look, but the blond just kept going, "She's not anywhere on the grounds." His breath started to come out in panicky bursts of nerves. "I-I don't know what to do-"

Standing, Gale put his hands on Peeta's shoulders, stilling the trembling boy, "Just calm down. Go back to Haymitch's. Dump some water on his ass and get him up. Then go to my mothers." Peeta went red again and began stumbling over himself, trying to speak, but Gale ignored his weird behavior to say, "Tell them to look around the area around the victors village. I'll head into the district and see if she might have wandered into town."

Nodding, Peeta gave Gale a grateful look before he said, "Thank you." Then turned and headed out of the house.

Gale watched him go before he went to the closet and pulled out his hunting jacket. He knew it would look silly to wear the jacket over his nice clothes, but he didn't want to waste the time changing.

He left the house and walked down towards the Seam. He couldn't help but replay Katniss's words over and over in his head. Though he was calm for Peetas sake, he too held a bundle of worry that couldn't come undone.

As he passed by the fence that led to the forest they used for hunting, something caught his eye. Walking closer to the fence, he saw that a piece of white fabric had been caught on a nail. He pulled it off with his hands, regarding the item.

Suddenly a flash of memory came zeroing into his mind. The light from the dying embers. Dark tendrils of long hair framed around a beautiful but empty face. A pale shoulder peeking out of a nightgown made of...white.

"Oh no." Gale shoved the fabric into his jacket then began climbing the fence. When he dropped down to the other side he started yelling out, "Katniss! Katniss!"

He had no clue where to go, where to even start. He began heading towards all of their meeting places, every spot they preferred to hunt it. But each place came up empty. Gale ran frustrated hands through his hair, desperately trying to figure out where his former love had gone to. Where in the woods would Katniss go that meant something to her...

No.

Gale froze when the answer came to mind. His breath stopped, and he felt the world tilt a bit.

"Katniss." He whispered as he lifted his head, "No..."

Then he took off running. He wasn't sure if he remembered the exact way, but he relied on his feet to take him the right way. As he dashed though the forest, sure enough when he soon saw the edges of the water. He knew he was right.

The lake. He should have known. It was where she had the best memories of her father, possibly her life. Where else would a girl who lost everything go?

Gale ran around the lake, screaming, "Katniss! Katniss!" He didn't see her, and that made his heart pound even harder.

Despite the frigid air, the lake wasn't altogether frozen. Bits of the area held ice, but most of it was wide open. Gale slid to a stop at a pile of rocks, his eyes scanning the lake as he continued screaming the girls name.

Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and on one of the rocks was the pale white nightgown Katniss had worn the night before.

"No." He begged, falling to his knees as he grabbed the nightgown. Katniss was nowhere to be seen, but Gale knew that it belonged to her, "Katniss no. What did you do?"

He touched the fabric, then let it go to turn around, and scream once more, "Katniss!"

His eyes scanned the water, sure that he wouldn't see her. Sickeningly, he thought about how her body would have sunk to the bottom of the lake...

Gale shook his head, those thoughts making him nauseous. Suddenly he turned and saw something pale under the water near the edge of the lake. His heart jumped to his chest, and he dashed off the rocks, throwing his jacket off to run into the water. The lake was ice cold, but he ignored it to dive into the water. Soon his hands connected with soft flesh, and in that moment Gale knew.

He wrapped his hands around the pale body and pulled, dragging her out of the water. When he came up for air, he swam the last few feet back to the shore, then fell into the dirt and wrapped his arms around the motionless girl in his arms.

Before, he had thought that Katniss's face had looked lifeless. But now, in his trembling and freezing hands, the life truly out of her body, he realized just how wrong he had been.

Her body was as white as snow. Even her lips barely held any tint of pink anymore. Her eyes were closed, but as Gale held her body close to him in the icy lake water that claimed her life, he whispered quietly to the girl who would never answer, "Open your eyes. Please Katniss...open your eyes."

But she wouldn't. And all Gale could think of was Katniss last night looking at him as she whispered, _"Please, for once in my life, I need to make my own choice."_

* * *

Peeta was besides himself as he walked back and forth in his living room. Haymitch was there, as well as Hazelle, Vick, Rory, and Ginna. Peeta had insisted that Rory and Ginna didn't need to spend their first day married looking for Katniss, but both insisted. They had long ago searched each house and the grounds, but came up empty. Now they were regrouping and warming themselves up by the fire and trying to think of where to look next.

"Where the hell is Gale?" Peeta muttered to himself. While he was still worried about Katniss, Gale had been gone longer than he anticipated, and wondered where the boy had been. Hopefully he had found Katniss.

Peeta turned to Haymitch and Hazelle, who were both studiously not looking at each other. When Peeta first bust into Haymitch's home this morning looking for Katniss, he had not expected to find Gales mother wrapped up in an old guest room with his mentor. That sight had been...unwelcoming...and he was wondering if he should mention it to Gale...

Suddenly Ginna stood abruptly. She was looking out the window and had brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Peeta turned and followed her gaze. Outside he saw a figure heading towards the house and immediately recognized it as the hunter.

"Gale." Peeta whispered, then turned and dashed out of the house, ignoring his friend's sister-in-laws call of, "Peeta! Wait!"

He dashed down the steps, ready to chew Gale out for taking so long, but stopped short when he came to the last step. In Gales arms he was carrying something and Peeta could see that he was holding a girl.

Katniss.

"You found her." Peeta said, but something was off. Something was...wrong. Peeta blinked as he took in Gale. The boy was soaking wet, and his breath was coming out in quick bursts. His hair had frost in it, and his face was ghostly white, though his eyes a deep red.

"Peeta..." Gale said, his voice low and grave, "I-I'm sorry." He whispered, and stopped where he was to sink onto the ground. Katniss had Gales jacket around her...but she didn't move. Gale cradled the girl in his arms, and looked up at Peeta. "I'm so sorry." He repeated, but knew it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough.

"Katniss." Peeta said, dropping to his knees in front of the two. He could tell, just by the look of her face, the ice on her skin when he touched her. "Katniss please." Peeta said, grasping her shoulder hard. He couldn't believe it. No. He wouldn't admit it. But Gale brought his hand up and grasped onto Peetas shoulder.

"Peeta...she's gone." Gale whispered.

Tears welled up into Peeta's eyes, but he shook his head. "No. No she can't be. No. I-I-Katniss." Peeta said and shrugged off Gales shoulder so he could gather the lifeless girl into his arms. Gale didn't stop him, he just let him grieve as he needed to.

Sobs were wracking Peeta's body as he cradled the girl in his arms. "I'm sorry Katniss." Peeta wept into the girls wet hair. "I'm so sorry." His body shivered as he continued sobbing.

Suddenly he felt warmth cover him, and he realized it was Gale draping his body and arms around him. Then, the two of them wept for the girl of fire, and her life that was doused by tragedy.

* * *

**Okay...soooooo...please don't hate me! I'm sorry! Let me know how you think, feel, etc.! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for being so understanding! I really appreciate your support and your reviews! **

* * *

It wasn't until Katniss's funeral did Gale regret pulling her out of the lake. He took her back for Peeta, knowing the boy deserved to see Katniss one last time. But a part of him wished he had left her there. She deserved to choose her own burial ground as much as she deserved to choose what she did with her life. However, Gale was still grappling fruitlessly to accept her decision to choose her own death.

Thousands came. Gale didn't expect to see so many, but when Panem heard of their precious Mockingjay's death, hordes from each district came to pay their respects to the girl who gave them strength during the darkest days of their lives.

If only they knew how much Katniss had paid for to give them that strength.

The funeral lasted for three days. They hadn't expected to keep it that long, but because so many arrived in District Twelve, the rows to give respect to Katniss and thank her for her bravery was so long that Gale and the others in charge of her funeral worried a riot would occur if they turned anyone away.

People camped out all over the district, since there were no hotels. Many of those who owned homes took in all that could fit in their tiny spaces, but it wasn't much. Peeta's mansion housed Katniss's old prep crew, all of who hadn't stopped crying, and others she had fought with during the war.

Peeta hadn't left Katniss's room. It was the one place in all the district that had only had one person, and that was the devastated Peeta, wrapped up in Katniss's old bed. Gale came and checked on him when he could, sending his mother if he couldn't be dragged away from taking care of the funeral. He made sure to keep people in line, and watch out for possible Capitol rebels who would try to steal the body or deface it.

It was a mess and hard work, but it had to be done. For Katniss...for everyone.

As night came on the third day, Gale walked up the familiar stairway to Katniss's room. He hadn't seen Peeta since this morning when he came to the boys room to place some food on the floor in case Peeta got hungry. He always checked the boy's flushed and tear stained face to make sure he was still alive, and he was. Breathing slowly as he slept. Gale didn't dare wake him.

Gale himself hadn't slept. He was exhausted by working so hard lately, but when he did get the chance to close his eyes, he had nightmares of dragging a cold, lifeless body out of an icy lake...only this time the body was Peeta.

More than once he had awoke, gasping for air on his couch before dashing up the stairs to Katniss's room. He would always find Peeta asleep, wrapped up in his own terrible dreams. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Peeta and sooth away his nightmares...but he didn't dare. His presence wouldn't be welcome, and it would be wrong so soon after Katniss's death.

Tonight Gale bypassed his old couch and walked up the creaky staircase, heading towards Katniss's door. He pushed it open, and was surprised to see Peeta not in bed like he was used to.

Instead, Peeta stood by the window, looking out into the distance. Faintly one could see that there were pyres burning near Newhob where Katniss's casket was held in the great hall. They were built to keep the hordes of mourners warm during the cold days and nights. Many of those in the Seam felt it proper that the new building be blessed with a wedding, signifying new life, and evened out with a funeral, signifying the inevitable end of life. But no one had the strength to speak those words out loud.

"Hey." Gale whispered to Peeta, walking across the room to stand next to the boy.

"What's going on out there?" Peet asked, his voice hoarse and croaking. Gale had to clench his fists to not drag Peeta to his body and whisper sweet comforts to him. Instead Gale followed his gaze and explained how they had to prolong Katniss's funeral because so many wanted to see her.

Peeta swallowed when he heard Gales words. He turned to Gale, and the hunter felt his stomach clench when he saw the same lifeless look Katniss once held on the blond's tired face. Fear welled up inside Gale, and he worried that Peeta might be heading down the same path as their doomed friend.

"I want to see her." Peeta said, which surprised Gale. As far as Gale knew, Peeta had said his goodbyes on the ground when they both wept over Katniss's body. But apparently Gale was wrong.

"Okay." Gale said, then reached out and took Peeta's hand. He let out a small gasp when he felt how cold it was.

* * *

Their walk to Newhob was silent. Gale made sure to dress Peeta in a warm jacket and boots, since it had started to snow before they left. But Peeta didn't seem to notice. Instead he let Gale dress him and maneuver him around, but there was no trace the static passion they had shared that first time.

It only made Gale more worried.

Some people still milled about. Because most of Newhob hadn't been finished inside yet with stores and shops, people just made makeshift beds and hid there to get out of the snow. Suddenly Gale worried about Peeta being there. Many had asked for Peeta, but Gale refused to bring them to the boy. They all understood, knowing that the boy needed to grieve.

But all were silent as Peeta passed. No one made any effort to speak to him or offer any condolences. Instead, they watched with sad but understanding eyes as Peeta made his way to Katniss's casket.

Gale heard shuffling and turned to see everyone leave the great hall, allowing Peeta to have his privacy with Katniss. When Gale turned to follow them, Peeta reached out his hand and grasped onto Gales, whispering, "Please. Please don't go."

Gale nodded, and kept an eye on Peeta as the boy reached out and brushed Katniss's face. He was quiet for a long time, but eventually whispered, "This shouldn't hurt so much. I lost you so long ago...maybe. Maybe it's because you're really truly gone." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and Gale remembered how Katniss did the same to Peeta the night before she died. When he pulled back he whispered, "I loved you so much. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly the door to the great hall opened. Gale turned to chew out the person who was trying to get back in, but stopped when he recognized the figure stepping inside.

It was Katniss's mother.

A man stepped in with her, someone Gale didn't recognize. He had an arm around the woman's waist, and was holding her hand to keep her upright. She was pale as her daughter, her red eyes wide as she quietly walked up to the casket.

Peeta turned when he saw her, his own eyes narrowing. He stepped forward so he was next to Gale.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, no trace of his sadness weakening his voice.

She turned her eyes to Peeta, now wet with tears, and whispered, "I had to come. I had to see her."

"Now?" Peeta said, his voice rising as he watched the woman put a hand on the casket, then reached forward to touch her daughters face. But Peeta smacked the hand away, stepping in front of Katniss to shield her from her mother.

"Now you come? When it's to late to do anything? Why did you come at all then?" Peeta shot back, his anger evident with every word. The woman cowered against the man, who held her tight but didn't say anything.

"She needed you. _I_ needed you. But you wouldn't come." He turned back to Katniss, "And now she's gone."

"Peeta-" She began, but the boy turned away and threw himself into Gales arms. Gale wrapped his arms around Peeta, squeezing him tight to offer the kind of support he needed. From over Peeta's shoulder, Gale shook his head at the woman, a silent message for her to leave.

It wasn't until the door to the hall closed that Peeta let out a sob, loosening his hold onto Gale. As Peeta started whispering, "I'm sorry. I just-I'm sorry-" Gale tightened his grip on the boy, bringing a hand up to card it through his blond hair and whisper back, "Shh. It's okay. I understand. I get it."

Peeta allowed himself to be held, feeling grounded for the first time since loosing Katniss. Eventually he let out a sigh and whispered, "Can we go home now?"

Home. Gale swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"They want you back Gale." Beetee said, wheeling himself into the kitchen of Peeta's house. Gale was currently making some dinner, enjoying the quiet that had settled around the Seam the past few days. Katniss was now buried, and people were returning back to their homes, their lives. But each set of lips held the name Mockingjay like a quiet prayer, and Katniss would not be forgotten for a very long time.

Gale turned to the man, and nodded, "I assumed so." He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee from a pot into it, then handed it to his colleague. "I've been gone longer than I expected."

"No one can blame you for that. Especially since...you know." Beetee took a sip of his drink and watched as Gale continued working on making dinner, "But the funeral is over. And they want you back and working on the project this time next week."

Gale frowned, stilling his hand from cutting up the bread. Next week. This time next week he would be back at work, instead of here...with Peeta.

Beetee cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You...want to go back...don't you?"

He did. He truly did. He really liked his job back in District Two, and there was no reason for him to stay here anymore.

But still...

"I do." Gale answered after a moments silence, "I do want to go back. And I'll be there."

Beetee nodded, pleased with this answer. "Good. I'll let administration know you're done with your vacation. I'm catching the last train back to District Two tonight. I will see you back there then next week."

Gale nodded at the man after they shook hands. He waited until he heard the door close and let out a breath. Next week. Hardly a vacation. The house, Katniss...Peeta. Gale felt more exhausted than when he first arrived.

Peeta had been silent when they returned from Katniss's funeral that night. They hadn't spoken about what happened, but Gale knew he needed to tell Peeta about his conversation with Katniss before she died. He had been avoiding it, but knew he would need to explain...before he left.

* * *

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry this took so long to update. I had the chapter written out but when I was editing it, I just didn't like how it flowed so I took some more time to work on it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy/sexually explicit situations**

* * *

After thinking for a while about what he should do, Gale eventually just gave up and decided he would just go and talk to Peeta. He exited the kitchen and went upstairs to Katniss's room, wondering if Peeta would be asleep. Surprisingly he wasn't there. Gale got a sudden pang of nervousness at this, and immediately began walking through the house trying to find his friend. Eventually he burst into a bedroom he hadn't been in before, and found Peeta sitting on the floor next to a bed.

Peeta looked up at Gale, but said nothing. He had slowly been inheriting Katniss's indifference to life since her passing, and it was making Gale more and more worried. The blond hadn't smiled ages, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were constantly tired, and his voice was never more than barely a whisper.

Immediately trying to put on an act of indifference himself, Gale said, "Oh uh...there you are." He looked around at all the photographs around Peeta, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember." Peeta whispered, watching Gale as he walked over to him and took a seat beside him on the floor. "This was my parents room. I found some old photo albums."

Gale picked up a few photos, seeing some people he recognized as Peeta's family or people around the district. "Remember what?"

Peeta sighed and rested his head against the mattress behind him, "Remember if there was a time in my life when everything wasn't just miserable."

Resisting the urge to pull Peeta into a hug, Gale shook his head and said, "Things will get better Peet." But the blond just shook his head at his friends words and went back to looking at the pictures.

"Do you miss them?"Gale asked, picking up a photo of Peeta's mother when she was married. He could tell it was their wedding day when he saw her exchanging bread with the man Gale knew very well to be Peeta's father. He knew what a luxury it must have been to have these photos, since barely anyone owned a camera. But Peeta's mother was scowling into the photo, and Gale thought it was such a waste for her to do so with something so precious.

"Sometimes." Peeta answered quietly. He was silent for a while as Gale went through the photos, then said, "I'm sorry...about what I said to Katniss's mother-"

"Don't apologize. You were right." Gale interrupted, not even looking at Peeta as he found another picture. It was of the bakery when it first opened. But that wasn't what Gale was looking at. Instead, in the window, Gale could see a reflection. It was Katniss and Prim standing in a crowed of onlookers regarding the store. She still had the same serious look on her face, even though her mother and father were both standing behind her.

"Was she ever happy?" Gale whispered, and held out the picture to Peeta, pointing to the girl. Going back to Peeta's comment, Gale continued, "You were right to say what you did. She was never there for Katniss the way she deserved to have a mother be there for her." He took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never, "And...you were right. About Katniss. She didn't want to go on. She didn't want to live."

Peeta looked up at Gale, "I've never wished to have been more wrong in my life." He said, his voice full of sadness.

Gale looked back at Peeta, then slowly held out his hand and grasped his friends, "I spoke to her...the night before she...after the wedding."

Peeta lifted up his eyes from where they were staring at Gales hand touching his, saying, "What?"

Letting out a sigh, he said, "She seemed almost...coherent. She...I think she wanted me to know that she didn't want to try anymore. That...no matter what we did...this was her choice."

But those blue eyes filled with confusion, "What? I don't understand." Peeta took his hand away, "What are you talking about?"

"When everyone was asleep, she woke me up. Told me...she asked me if everything was gone...but I told her it wasn't. I told her I was there and _you_ were there. That she belonged and we would take care of her and love her." Gale shook his head, "But she just...didn't care. She said it was her choice. Then...she said good bye."

"So you knew what she was going to do?" Peeta shot at Gale, his voice trembling with anger. But the brunette shook his head.

"Of course not! If I did I would have tied her to the bed and locked her door and never let her out again." Gale ran frustrated hands through his hair, "She wanted to die Peeta. She didn't want to live without Prim...she made her choice." Gale looked up at the boy, "She said good bye to you. She said she loved you. And that...she was sorry."

Peeta sucked in an angry breath, "What about me Gale? I didn't get to say good bye." He shot to his feet, "You should have known." He yelled, "You should have stopped her-"

But Gale got to his feet as well, "Do you really think I would have been able to stop her if I knew...which I didn't. And you know what else she told me? That she wanted you to live your life. That she would never be sane enough for you. And she was right Peeta. You deserve better than this."

"I didn't care." Peeta shot back, "Who else do I have Gale? My family is dead. Haymitch is useless And you-" Peeta stopped, sucking in a breath and started to turn away.

"What?" Gale said, stepping dangerously close to Peeta as he reached out to grab the blonds arm, "What Peeta?" Gale asked again at Peeta's silence, turning the boy so that they were facing each other. He grasped on tight to Peeta's arms, desperate to get this out so that they didn't part on bad terms.

"You're leaving." Peeta whispered, looking up with his eyes filled with tears, "You'll be gone Gale. Back to your amazing life in District Two. And I'll be here in this damn house alone." He shuddered, "And as much as it kills me to see you leave, I want you to go."

Hurt seared through Gales heart as he took in Peetas words, "Y-You want me to leave?"

"You are meant for so much more than this awful place Gale. You had your whole new life back in District Two. And I dragged you back here." Peeta shook his head. "It was a mistake."

Gale let go of Peetas arms, never realizing how much power the boy had to hurt him. "Because of Katniss?" Gale said, his voice dangerously low. He couldn't stand it if Peeta truly blamed him for Katniss death. He couldn't take another death on his conscience. He just couldn't.

But Peeta shook his head, looking up at Gale with pleading eyes, "No. I-I don't blame you for that. I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I never should have said that."

"Then what?" Glae shot at the boy, frustration and longing tangled heavily in his chest and in his words, "Why did you say it was a mistake?"

Peeta tried shaking his head, and muttering, "Never mind." But Gale wouldn't let it go.

"Damn it Peeta. Why?"

"B-Because..." Peeta started, then stopped. He bit his lip and tired again, "Because...I never-I never thought that-it-that I-" he stopped again and shook his head.

Gale stepped forward, whispering, "What Peeta? You never thought what?"

Peeta backed up like a frightened child, but stopped when his back suddenly connected unexpectedly with the wall. He looked at Gale who was advancing on him, invading his personal space to trap him with a whisper, "What Peeta?" Gale placed his hands up against the wall beside Peeta's head. He leaned in close, their noses almost touching. Peeta wasn't getting away, no matter what.

Swallowing, Peeta looked away and closed his eyes tight, finally answering, "I never thought it would hurt so much to watch you go." His words were just barely above a whisper, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Gale.

Those words hit Gale like a truck. He blinked a few times, letting them settle in his mind. He brought a hand up to place a knuckle under Peeta's chin, lifting the boy's face so they could see eye to eye. But Peeta kept his eyes closed, unable to look at Gale.

"Peeta." Gale whispered, "Open your eyes."

Peeta let out a soft whimper that twisted Gales heart. He repeated himself, a little firmer, "Open. Your. Eyes."

Breathing in heavily through his nose, Peeta suddenly opened his eyes wide, giving Gale a full view of those blue eyes he had fallen hard for.

Placing both his hands on Peeta's cheeks, he used his thumbs to wipe away the two trails of tears that had begun leaking out of Peeta's eyes.

"Peeta." Gale whispered once more, loving how the word sounded on his tongue.

Before Peeta could respond, Gale leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Peeta's.

The blond let out another whimper of surprise, this time the sound going straight to Gales neither regions. When Peeta didn't pull back or try and break the kiss, Gale stepped forward, placing his body up against Peeta's. He was in heaven. He couldn't imagine this ever being better than it was, and he never wanted it to stop.

Soon the gentle kiss turned stronger and with more passion. Gale nibbled gently on Peeta's lower lip as each boy began running their hands along the others backs and arms.

But suddenly Gale pulled back, but not far since Peeta grasped onto him. Breathing hard, the blond said, "What? Whats wrong?"

"Is-I don't-is this to soon? Because...because of-" Gale didn't want to say it. He couldn't bring himself to say her name at this moment, but he needed to know. The last thing he wanted to do was damage Peeta even more.

Peeta brought a hand up to Gales face and said, "Katniss and I ended a long time ago. Long before you came back." He ran his fingers up through Gales hair and rested his trembling hand on the back of Gales head, "I've been wanting to kiss you since you first walked through my door."

Smiling Gale leaned forward again, attaching his lips to Peeta. He slid his hands down and grasped the boys bottom, then hoisted him up. Peeta let out a small, "Eeep!" of surprise, and wrapped his arms around Gales waist.

"I-ugh, Gale-" Peeta moaned as Gale pushed Peeta up against the wall, then ground his hips into Peetas, kissing him fiercely. They both could feel the others strong erections, which only increased their desire for the other.

Gale then turned them around and walked to the bed, laying Peeta down on it. Crawling onto the bed, Gale kissed Peeta again, but soon moved onto Peeta's neck while simultaneously running his hands up and down Peeta's chest.

Gale pulled back just enough to take off his shirt, then help Peeta with his, before their lips met again. Tongues battled, teeth clashed, their heavy breathing loud in the room. Both sought each other for the release that they so desperately craved.

Gale placed a hand between Peetas legs and rubbed gently, earning a loud moan from the blond. "You like that baby?" Gale whispered in Peetas ear before nibbling gently on the lobe, "You want me to touch you more?"

"Please." Peeta whimpered, and Gale had to place his own free hand on his own member to keep his lust down. Peetas face was flushed and his lips cherry red from their kisses, and it took all of Gales strength to not just tear Peeta apart right now whenever he made that sexy whimper.

"Wait." Peeta said, sitting up suddenly. Gale frowned, worried that Peeta was suddenly changing his mind, but Peeta looked nervous as he spoke.

"I-uh...I don't know...can...can we even do this?"

Gale blinked a few times, confused. If it wasn't Katniss...then what else could be wrong? "What do you mean?"

Biting his lip, Peeta shyly said, "We...we're both guys. I mean...we...we can both...you know...touch each other. B-But-I...we can't like...have sex like you do with a girl. And-And I-I don't know if you're okay with...that..." Suddenly Peeta stopped, confused when Gale began smiling wide and started chuckling a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Peeta said, frowning and folding his arms.

"Because you are so damn adorable I can hardly stand it." Gale answered, running his hands through Peeta's blond locks and kissing the pout that had made it's way onto his love's lips.

"Stop it. I'm not adorable. And I'm being serious-!" But Peeta's words were cut off with another kiss from a smiling Gale.

When the hunter pulled back he said, "I know. That's what's so adorable." He began pushing Peeta back down on the bed, continuing, "Let's just say that I've learned a few things in District Two. So don't worry about a thing okay Peet?"

"But-" Peeta started when his back connected with the soft pillows, but Gale placed a finger on Peeta's lips, whispering, "Shhh."

Gale kissed Peeta once more, and when he pulled back he said, "Let me take over okay? Just relax." Gently tracing the erection pushing against Peeta's pants, Gale whispered, "Do you want me to take care of you baby?"

"Please." Peeta begged, bucking his hips up into the hunter's touch. Gale slid his hands along Peeta's hips, then hooked his fingers into Peeta's pajama bottoms, taking off his boxers and pants at once. Peeta gasped as the cold air hit his body, and he suddenly realized he was completely naked in front of Gale.

Instinctively he went to cover himself, but Gale saw what he was about to do and quickly grabbed his wrists.

"Don't ever hide form me." Gale demanded, his voice fierce. He didn't move until Peeta let out a shuddering, "I wont." Then he pulled Peeta's arms back above him, and kissed him deep and passionately.

Eventually he let go and began kissing his way down Peeta's chest and abdomen, and eventually reaching the sweet spot he so desperately wanted.

Peeta sucked in a breath as he watched Gale's movements. When he saw the boy getting lower and lower, he said, "Gale. Gale what are you doing?" His eyes grew wide when he put two and two together, and jerked out, "Wait! Wait! Is-that what-" But before he could finish, Gale's mouth took in Peeta's member. At the sudden warmth surrounding him, Peeta's stuttered out, "Y-You-you don't have to-oh God." He finished as Gale ignored his words by licking a long stripe up Peeta's hardened member with his tongue. Peeta grabbed the sheets in pleasure as Gale continued licking, then soon closing his mouth again on the pink tip. Trying to even his breathing, Peeta felt his head swim with pleasure. He pried open his eyes to watch Gale continue his actions, now bobbing his head at an even pace. The sight was just as amazing as it felt.

But Peeta could feel a burning pleasure in his stomach all to soon. He tried to keep it at bay, but it hit him fast and before he could stop himself he cried out, "Ah! Gale! I-it's-I can't stop-." He reached up a hand and placed it on Gales shoulder to try and pull Gale off, but to his surprise Gale took him in deeper, sucking hard as Peeta released himself Gales mouth.

Sucking in giant breaths of air, exhaustion waved over him, and Peeta whispered, "That was amazing."

Smiling, Gale let go of Peeta and sat up. He and crawled over to the trembling boy, capturing his mouth in another passionate kiss that went straight to Peeta's soul. "Just wait till you see what else I can do." Gale whispered, wrapping his strong arms around Peeta and pulling him close. Peeta shivered in anticipation at Gale's words.

Soon Gale pulled away, and ran a hand through Peeta's hair. He could see the exhaustion in the boys eyes, and whispered, "Go to sleep Peeta."

Peeta shook his head, trying to sit up, "N-no, What about you-?" But his words were cut off with another kiss as the hunter rolled Peeta back onto the bed. Gale was certainly growing to love this act of silencing Peeta.

"Shh." Gale whispered when he pulled away. He slipped of his jeans, leaving him completely naked with his manhood erect and very noticeable. Peeta blushed at the sight as Gale pulled back the sheets to usher Peeta and he under them. When they were situated, Gale wrapped his strong arms around the boy once again, pulling Peeta's back close to his chest.

"A-are you sure?" Peeta sleepily asked, feeling Gale's erection behind him as they snuggled close.

In response, Gale nipped Peeta lightly on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry baby. I'll get mine soon enough. Go to sleep."

Peeta nodded, and before he could even think about protesting again, sleep grasped him tight and he fell over into the darkness, for once without worry of any nightmares coming for him while he was protected by Gale.

* * *

**Finally! I hope you all enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! One more chapter after this.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy/sexually explicit situations**

* * *

When the morning's sunlight assaulted Gales senses, the tired boy moaned and turned away, burying himself deeper in the covers...until his mind registered where he was.

Last night. Peeta. Naked..._Bed_. It all came rushing back to him full force.

He quickly threw off the covers to turn around, expecting to see Peeta there...but the other side was empty.

Frowning, Gale slid out of bed and grabbed his jeans and shirt to slide them on. He walked down the hallway, feeling a sort of deja vu as he looked for the boy. That old worry rustled in his stomach, but it wasn't as fierce as it had been yesterday.

Until he actually found Peeta.

The blond boy was in another guest bedroom, the one where Gale kept all his clothes and essentials. Gale never slept in the bed, especially after what Peeta had told him about Katniss, and kept up his habit of sleeping on the couch in the living room with Peeta.

But now Peeta stood in front of the bed, Gales clothing in piles and his suitcases opened, and Peeta slowly filling them.

"Peet?" Gale asked, stepping into the room.

Peeta looked up in surprise, and Gale immediately saw the streaks of tears on Peeta's face. Peeta quickly looked away. "Um." Peeta began, his voice horse, "Beetee called this morning. They-uh-want you back in District Two as soon as possible. Tomorrow...preferably." He swallowed thickly before he continued, "There's a train that leaves in two hours. It'll be late when you get back but-"

Peeta never got to finish his sentence. Gale crossed the room and yanked his clothing out of Peeta's hands, throwing them onto the floor. "So that's it Peet?" Gale said, grabbing Peeta by the arms, "Going to just let me go without a fight?"

But Peeta didn't fight back as he answered, "I'm not going to hold you back Gale."

"Who said you were?" Gale shot at him, his frustration mounting with the boy.

When Peeta's face turned red and he turned away, Gale knew there was an answer to that question, "Who Peeta? Who said that you were?"

"No one-" Peeta began but Gale snarled, "Bullshit."

Peeta began to shake his head as Gale finally yelled, "God damn it Peeta don't you get that I love you?"

Peeta's eyes shot up to look at Gale, wide eyed and full of surprise, "Y-you love me?"

"You can't tell?" Gale questioned, kneeling on the ground in front of Peeta, He took the boys hands in his and kissed them, then held one up to his face, "I love you so fucking much Peeta. How the hell can you not see it?"

"I-I don't..." Peeta stood shocked, his voice gone. Could this be real?

"It's there." Gale pleaded, "It's always been there. I love you Peeta. So damn much. You could never hold me back. You make my life worth living."

Slowly Peeta slid to the floor, "Oh Gale...I love you too."

Gale grabbed Peeta and kissed him hard, trying to convey to the boy every ounce of love that lived inside his soul. Peeta kissed back, his answer just as strong, and just as passionate.

But Peeta pulled back suddenly, shaking his head, "I-I can't. I'm sorry. I do love you Gale, but I love you to much to make you stay here. You have to leave-" He tried to get up from the floor, but Gale held him down.

"You want me to go?" Gale whispered, his breath hitching at Peeta's words, "Do you really want me to leave...and go back to District Two? And just leave you here?"

Peeta had to close his eyes when Gale spoke, because if they were open, and looking into those gray eyes he had somehow fallen in love with, he never would have been able to say, "Yes."

Stunned, Gale couldn't believe it. Even when Peeta had nothing, he was still willing to sacrifice himself for someone else...especially someone he loved.

Gale started to stand up, and Peeta squeezed his eyes shut even more when he heard the movement. Tears fell out of his eyes, and streamed down his cold cheeks. This was it. He lost Gale.

Suddenly he felt strong hands slide under his arms and legs as he was soon lifted off the floor. His eyes flew open, and turned to Gale, who was smiling softly at the boy, love evident in his eyes.

"Gale?" Peeta asked as Gale laid him gently on the bed. Then Gale pushed some more clothes onto the floor, making room for him to crawl onto the bed and on top of Peeta.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asked as Gale ran his hands up and down Peeta's cold arms.

"The first time we make love is not going to be on a cold floor Peet." Gale whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against Peeta's, "You deserve so much more than that."

Peeta let out a small whimper at Gales words, causing Gale to moan a bit in remembrance as the noise was the same as Peeta often made last night. But Peeta shook his head and said, "G-Gale. I-I don't...maybe...this isn't the best-"

"Did last night mean anything to you?" Gale whispered, his voice husky and low with lust.

"Of course it did-" Peeta began to exclaim, but Gale cut Peeta off, kissing him hard before he pulled back.

"Good." He sat back, lifting off his shirt and exposing his delicious abs. He smirked when Peeta let out a small whine and reached up to touch him, but then quickly pulled it back.

"Gale...please. We should stop now. This will only be harder if you leave-" Peeta began, but stopped when he realized his mistake.

Gale shook his head."I am going to leave."

Tears welled up in Peeta's eyes and he nodded, "I know. I understand."

Cupping the boys face, Gale whispered, "And you're coming with me."

Blinking in confusion, Peeta said, "What? What are you talking about?"

Gale pulled Peeta up so he could slide off the boys shirt, then began attacking his neck and shoulders, "Shush. We'll talk about it later. Right now I want to finish what we started last night."

"B-but Gale-" Peeta began as Gale reached between the blonds legs and squeezed gently.

"It's time that someone took care of you from now on Peeta. You're mine now...and I'm yours. I want to be with you more than anything in the world." Whispering each word as he looked in to Peeta's wide blue eyes, Gale desperately tried to convey each word with every ounce of his love.

"I-I don't-you don't have to take care of me-" Peeta began again as Gale shook his head.

"You do. You need this as much as I need to take care of you." He began undoing Peeta's pants, whispering, "Starting now."

Before Peeta could even get a word out Gale drew Peeta's pants off, leaving him naked once again. Peeta couldn't help but tremble as fear, excitement and love shot through his veins, creating life inside him that hadn't been there in so long...or ever really. He almost went to cover himself again out of habit, but one small glare from Gale made him remember his promise from last night, so he pried his hands away and kept them still.

Smiling at Peeta's obedience, Gale leaned forward to kissed and sucked Peeta's neck and shoulders, making sure to mark each patch of skin. As he made his way lower, Peeta suddenly half sat up and grabbed Gales shoulder, "L-Let me thank you...for last night." He stuttered, a red blush caressing his features.

Smiling, Gale nodded and undid his jeans, kicking them off. He then began pushing and throwing all the clothes, suitcases and the rest of his things that were on the bed onto the floor.

"Hey!" Peeta exclaimed, "It took me a long time to get those organized."

Gale grabbed his half hard member and began stroking it, watching as Peeta looked down and was mesmerized by the long rod sticking out of Gale. "I'll help you pick it back up." Gale whispered, watching Peeta's reaction.

Peeta cleared his throat and nodded, saying, "O-o-okay." His voice was low and full of lust, but when he looked up at Gale, his eyes were filled with nerves.

"What's wrong baby?" Gale said, scooting closer to Peeta to grab his lover's hand to place a slew of soft kisses on each knuckle.

Biting his lip, Peeta said, "I-I've never...done this before." His face grew redder, "Any of it really. I-I don't want to be bad at it."

Gale leaned down so that his back was on the bed, his head on the pillows. He grabbed the back of Peeta's head and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced, their teeth nibbled and bit each other as their hands roamed open patches of skin. When Gale pulled back he whispered, "See? You're awesome at kissing. And you'll be amazing at everything else."

Peeta smiled at Gale, the morning sun making his hair glow like some kind of halo, and Gale knew that this boy in his arms was going to be his angel for life.

Thinking his love meant never having done any of this with another man, Gale explained, "Just...let it happen naturally. Like when you were with Katniss." He took Peeta's hand and brought it over to his member.

Peeta swallowed as he grasped the rod, and turned to Gale with his face the reddest it's ever been, "Um...I...we...her and I...we...we never..." Peeta stumbled as he spoke, then turned back to his task.

But Gale sat up a bit and lifted a hand to grab Peeta's cheek, turning him back towards him. "Wait...you never had sex with Katniss...oh yes Peeta." Gales question turned into a low moan of pleasure as Peeta had given Gales member an experimental stroke. "Just like that baby." Gale encouraged as he tore his eyes away from Peeta's hand on him to look into his eyes, "Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

Peeta was speeding up his movements, causing Gale to fall back onto the pillows as his lover went to work. Biting his lip, Peeta said, "Um...is this okay?" He purposely avoided Gales question, hoping to distract him, but Gale held out a hand and stopped Peeta's movements. He stared at Peeta hard and said, "Answer the question Peeta."

Letting out a low moan of frustration, Peeta finally admitted, "Yes...I'm a virgin. You happy?"

Gale blinked at the boy, then smiled.

"Ugh...shut up." Peeta said, burying his face in his hands. But Gale grabbed Peeta's hand and placed it back on his member. When Peeta looked at him questioningly, Gale said, "Get me hard for you."

Nodding, Peeta went back to work, stroking Gale at a steady rate. But he kept his eyes on the boy, who moaned and bucked into Peeta's hand. It was hard to believe, for Peeta, that he could make Gale feel so good, but he was glad for it.

Deciding to go a step further, Peeta sat up on his knees, then leaned forward to place his mouth on the tip of Gales member.

"Oh Peeta. Shit-" Gale cried out when the warmth enveloped him. He hadn't expected Peeta to go so far, but when he opened his eyes he could hardly believe what he saw.

Peeta kept stroking with one hand, but was experimenting at taking more and more of Gale into his mouth. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, and Peeta was enjoying the increasing sounds of pleasure Gale was making. He licked and sucked experimentally at the tip, and then increased his stroking, hoping to get Gale to the climax he enjoyed last night.

Suddenly Gale cried out, "Peeta. I'm going to come. You can let go." But in granting his love the same favor that was given to him the night before, Peeta allowed the liquid into his mouth, and swallowed it when it was done.

Heaving in giant breaths, Gale wasted no time in sitting up and nearly tackling Peeta, pinning him to the bed as he attacked him with his lips. "Was it good?" Peeta asked self-consciously.

Gale ground his hips into Peeta's, nodding and letting out a loud and elongated, "Yes." Followed by a smile.

They kissed for a while longer, but eventually Gale pulled away and said, "Peeta. We don't have to go further if you don't want to."

Peeta looked up at Gale, biting his lip, "I-uh...I thought this was as far as we can go."

"Oh baby." Gale whispered, running a hand through Peeta's blond locks, absolutely loving how adorably innocent his lover was, "Do you trust me?"

Nodding, Peeta answered, "I trust you Gale. With everything." And he did.

Gale smiled, then kissed Peeta again. When he pulled away he whispered, "We can go further. It's going to seem a little different and weird at first...but I promise you it will be worth it. It's also going to hurt a bit, but I want you to be as honest with me as possible about it. I will stop whenever you want. And we are going to do this slow, got it?"

Confused, but trusting the boy, Peeta nodded and Gale sat back, opening his lover's legs for him to have room. He held up two fingers to Peeta's mouth and said, "I need you to suck on these."

At Peeta's confused look, Gale said, "When we get to District Two, I promise I will buy lube. It's this liquid stuff that makes what were going to do easier. But for now we need to make do with what we have."

Peeta nodded and opened his mouth, allowing Gales fingers to slid inside.

"Get them really wet baby." Gale said, his voice husky. Peeta looked at Gale, and realized that his lover was getting turned on by watching this. So Peeta decided to make a show out of it, sucking on the fingers, then using his tongue. All the while he was making low moaning noises, and even let out that whimper that he could tell drove Gale crazy.

Eventually Gale whispered, "Okay that's good." And pulled away. He was rock hard again, and his member ready to get to work. But inside he was a bundle of nerves. The thought of hurting Peeta tore at him, and he was so worried about making sure this was good for the boy, especially since it was his first time.

Gale leaned forward and kissed him one more time before sitting back and reaching between Peeta's legs.

"Gale..." Peeta began. "A-are you...?"

"Just trust me okay?" Gale said, and Peeta nodded, allowing Gale to take over. He had never felt so exposed, and tried hard to keep his embarrassment at bay.

Peeta hissed when Gale inserted his first finger. Suddenly Gale began to panic. "I-I can't do this I don't want to hurt you-" Just seeing the small ounce of pain on Peeta's face was just to much for Gale to bear. But Peeta shot a hand out to stop Gale from pulling out.

"Gale. Like you said. Slow. I promise if it gets to be to much I will tell you."

Gale was worrying his lip off and Peeta couldn't help but feel all warm and loved at how Gale was acting towards him."You're really sweet to worry so much about me." Peeta whispered and Gale let out a breath.

"It's cause I love you." Gale answered. And he did. He never felt this way towards anyone.

"Then show me." Peeta responded.

Nodding as he wiped off some sweat with his other hand, Gale slowly resumed sliding his finger in and out, taking his time to let Peeta adjust.

After a few minutes he acclimated, and then Peeta whispered, "Okay...I think you can do more."

Gale nodded and slid his second finger in, stretching the muscles some more. Peeta held back a hiss, trying his hardest not to make any noises or whimper in case Gale wanted to stop again. He clenched the bedsheets tight, and kept his eyes squeezed closed as he just focused on relaxing and letting Gale do the work.

As Peeta felt himself becoming more and more stretched out, he slowly felt the pain fading away into pleasure. He moved his head to the side a bit, finally relaxing, and was about to tell Gale that they could move on when...oh _man_.

"Do that again." Peeta whispered.

"W-what?" Gale asked, "This?" He continued, pushing in harder and brushing his fingers against something he had felt inside Peeta. Then he smiled, realizing he had found his lovers sweet spot.

Peeta jerked and let out that whimper Gale adored as he nodding rapidly, "Y-yeah. That. Please."

Encouraged that he was actually now able to make Peeta feel good, Gale continued pushing in his fingers at an even pace, smiling at the grunts and moans of pleasure that were tumbling out of Peeta's red mouth.

He reached forward and began stroking Peeta's soft member, trying to give him more pleasure.

"G-Gale. Please. I want you so badly." Peeta moaned out, already assuming without being told what was going to happen next. His eyes fluttered open as he regarded the dark boy above him. Gale's heart stopped at the sight, as Peeta had never looked so beautiful to Gale as he did in this moment.

Nodding, as Gale was unable to say a word with all the emotion in his throat, he slid his fingers out and cleaned them off with his discarded shirt. He leaned forward and kissed Peeta once more before pulling back and whispering, "I do love you Peeta. So much."

Peeta gave him a smile and said, "I know. I love you too." Gale leaned back and spit into his hand before he brought it down to his member, slicking it up the best he could. He desperately wanted this to be good for Peeta, and couldn't stand the thought of disappointing him.

Leaning back a bit, Gale pulled the shorter boys legs apart again and pushed them up, settling between Peeta's knees so he could slowly bring his member to Peeta's entrance.

"This is going to hurt. So just take deep breaths and I will go as slow as possible." Gale warned, and Peeta nodded, steeling himself for the inevitable.

Gale slid inside Peeta slowly, pushing with his hips the most easiest pace he could manage. He could feel Peeta tense in his arms and had to push the boys hair back to comfort him as he whispered, "Breathe baby. Just take deep breaths. I love you just breathe."

Peeta's eyes were clenched shut in pain and he sucked in a breath he had been holding. "Gale. God. I-I don't-I-I can't-" he began, but Gale leaned forward so he was above Peeta, placing both hands above his shoulders to capture his lips in a kiss, sucking and nibbling to try and distract Peeta from the pain. Gale couldn't stop, couldn't pull out. Peeta's tight walls were sucking him into a world of warmth and pleasure, and he would be damned if they stopped now when they had come so far.

When there was no more length left Gale pulled back from the kiss, whispering, "Okay. I'm...in. Just breath baby and when you're ready, I'll move."

Peeta continued breathing steadily, wanting his body to adjust and relax like it had before. He knew that what was to come would be amazing...he just had to get there.

After a minute, he nodded to Gale and said, "Okay. You-you can move. Just-slow. Please?"

Gale nodded, looking down at Peeta with nerves and love. He began to slowly move in and out of Peeta, taking his time. The pleasure was intense, and his body was quaking to just burying his member into Peeta and thrust away, but he would not. Instead, he focused on trying to hit that sweet spot he had found earlier.

After a few messy tries...bingo.

"Ah Gale. Yes!" Peeta cried, throwing his head back and placing his hands on Gales hips. Knowing he had found his groove, Gale began to increase his speed, adjusting to how Peeta reacted, which was always positive.

"Oh God Gale. Yes just like that! Ugh harder please!"

Gale could barely concentrate as he drove himself hard into Peeta, his mind completely fogged over with the pleasure he was enduring from finally being with the one he had wanted for so long.

After another minute, Gale cried out, "Peeta I'm coming!"

Peeta snaked his hand between him and Gale, stroking with each thrust so he could come with Gale, "Let go baby. I'm ready just let go."

Gale grasped onto Peeta tight, grunting as he came hard within the boy he loved. Peeta came moments later, gasping out the sweet words, "I love you." Then wrapped his arms around Gale tight as the adrenaline from their first time came crashing down.

Gale rolled off of Peeta, slipping his hand into Peeta's hair, "Was...Are you okay? Was it okay?"

Peeta had to bite back a laugh as he regarded Gale with sleepy eyes. It was so rare to see him insecure and nervous about anything, and he looked adorable while being so.

He leaned forward and closed the distance between the two, pressing his now plump red lips against Gales. He slid his tongue lazily into the others mouth, trying to convey through passion how he felt at that moment. Pulling back after a minute he raised an eyebrow and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Gale smiled then pulled Peeta's forehead in for a soft kiss. They were silent for a few moments, just basking in the sudden completeness of their love, but Peeta eventually looked up at Gale from his place on the boys chest and whispered, "Gale...what happens now?"

His voice held sleep in it as Gale answered, "I told you. You're coming to District Two with me."

"But-" Peeta began, but Gale shook his head, "Peet." He said, rolling over so he was on top of the boy. He pushed himself onto his elbows and said, "Baby...it's time you let someone else take care of you now okay? Just get some rest...and I will take care of everything." When Peeta tried to open his mouth, Gale held out a finger and placed it on Peeta's lips, "No. Now get some sleep." He leaned forward and kissed Peeta. When he pulled back, he looked into blue eyes filled with gratitude, "It's going to be you and me from now on Peeta. I'm not going to leave you. I've got you...okay? You're going to be okay." He brushed away the blond hair streaked with sweat, "Everything is going to be okay."

Peeta felt himself begin to tremble beneath Gale. It had been so long...so _incredibly_ long since he felt he could have someone to rely on. He had always felt so alone, like the entire world was on his shoulders and he would drop it at any moment.

Now he had Gale, who was there and willing to help him share the load...and love him for it.

With a chocked out sob, Peeta pulled Gale in close as he buried his face into his lover's neck.

"Peet-?" Gale asked, but then stopped when he felt Peeta shake his head. The boy was gasping and shuddering in his arms, and Gale knew that Peeta needed to let out the emotions he had been holding onto for so long.

"I've got you Peeta." Gale whispered, holding the boy tight, "And I'm not letting you go."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy crap I'm so sorry! I thought I already posted this! Forgive me that is totally my bad! So this is the last chapter. I really want to write some one-shot sequels for this, I just have to find the time to do so. **

**But for now, I just wanted to start this off by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed and showed so much support and love! _Bloodredfirefly, Keasaku, Bamm, EucaEuca, EvilPlotBunnysRuleMyMind, Abysslullaby, Dana, Livin mi own lif, Bobette 13,foxfacefan7000,shay98, Chanceinalifetime079, old new reader, Wolf579, New Reader, Zoe, Yakamaniac, Richards25, Kinichi-Princess-of-the-Dark, 0mohni0, gizmolina_, all the guests and a very special thanks to S_akuraDrops 141_ who was showing her amazing support from the very beginning and helping me catch my mistakes! You are all so amazing and nice and I really appreciate everything you said. I am so glad that my story made you happy and I hope I continue making you happy with my stories in the future! Thank you! **

* * *

Peeta gripped the handle of his bag tight, watching the train as it came speeding towards the station. Behind him he could hear a series of voices, and all forms of good byes and miss you's were being exchanged. Almost all of the voices were familiar to the boy, having lived in District Twelve most his life. But when he turned and watched Gale hug his mother one last time, that was the only person in this huge crowd that mattered to him.

He turned back to the train, watching it slowly stop, barely a noise as it hovered over the tracks. The nerves were rolling around in Peeta's stomach as he watched, remembering how every other time he was standing on this station and waiting for this train, he was sure he would never come back again. The games, war...everything.

Suddenly he felt his bag being tugged away from his hand. He looked up as Gale walked in front of him, casually tossing the bag over his shoulder with that side smirk Peeta loved and was exasperated by constantly.

"You don't need to carry my bag Gale." Peeta admonished, "I'm a big boy you know."

In answer, Gale leaned forward and gave Peeta a quick kiss before pulling back. Then, in a low and very suggestive voice, he said, "That I _do_ know."

Now bright red, Peeta crossed his arms and cleared his throat uncomfortably, "We should-ahem we should get on the train." He still wasn't used to all this...affection. But secretly, he was absolutely loving every moment of it.

Still smirking because Gale loved it when Peeta blushed, Gale said, "Okay." He lifted his eyes to the group of people behind Peeta, consisting of Gale's mother, Haymitch, Posy, Rory, Cinna and a few other people from the District Twelve Gale called out, "Bye! We'll let you guys know when we get there."

Peeta turned and offered a wave, having already gone through the hugs, kisses and a shoulder clasped squeeze covered in alcohol by his old mentor. As much as Peeta appreciated the gestures...again. Not used to affection.

"Lead the way...dear." Gale whispered in his ear, causing Peeta to jump a bit at the sudden warm breath against his neck and the shivers it produce.

Clearing his throat once again, he turned and headed onto the train.

Things had changed since he last traveled this way. Instead of the wealth and decadence he enjoyed and feared back when he was first going to the games, the train had since been converted into passenger cars, filled with big comfy seats, tables and lots of luggage space. There were even private cars people could have more space with, which was what he and Gale were apparently staying in. Peeta let out a breath he had been holding, glad that the differences helped keep his memories at bay.

They quickly found their private seats and settled in. Peeta looked out the side window to see Gale's family all still standing there, talking to each other as they waited for the train to leave.

A hand landed on his knee, and Peeta turned to see Gale smiling at him.

"It's going to be fine." Gale said softly, his eyes imploring Peeta to believe him.

Grasping his own hands together nervously, Peeta answered, "A-are you positive you want to do this? Y-You are sure you want me to come-?" But before he could finish his words, Gale leaned forward and kissed Peeta softly, hold his lips against the boys for a long moment, before slowly pulling back.

"I love you." Was all Gale said.

Peeta swallowed as he saw that loved reflected in Gales gray eyes. With a soft smile, Peeta grabbed Gales hands and laced their fingers together, whispering back, "I love you too."

The hunter's smile grew, until he noticed something behind Peeta out the window and began to frown.

"What the-?" Gale muttered, and Peeta turned to see what he was looking at.

Outside he saw Gale's family all talking and waving at them. Then he saw Haymitch...with his arm around Gale's mother as he was whispering something in her ear to make her giggle.

_Oh_. Suddenly the train began to move, and Peeta waved at everyone as Gale shot to his feet, exclaiming, "Why is Haymitch nibbling on my mothers ear!"

Peeta laughed softly, realizing he had never told Gale about Hazelle and Haymitch's romp he discovered after Rory's wedding.

Gale placed his hands on the window, exclaiming, "Hey! Hey! Get your hands off my mother!" But his words were unheard as the train continued to move along.

Now laughing, Peeta tugged Gale back down into his seat, "Relax Gale. I'm sure Haymitch will take _good_ care of your mom while we're gone."

Glaring at Peeta after he watched as his family fade into the distance, Gale said, "Not funny Peeta." But as Peeta kept smirking, Gale said suspiciously, "You don't seem all to surprised about this."

"Um..." Peeta began, but Gale cut him off with a, "You knew about this!"

"Well..."

"Peeta!"

Peeta turned in his seat so that he was facing Gale. In a soft voice he said, "Gale. We have a long train ride ahead of us. We can either spend it arguing about your mother's sex life..." He lent forward so he could cup Gale between his legs, enjoying the sudden and surprised look that passed his lover's face, "Or we could continue working on our own sex life."

After taking in a shuddering breath, Gale brought up his hands so that they could lace through Peeta's silky blond hair, then pulled the boy in close for a deep, passionate kiss. He held them like that for a moment, before pulling back and said, "Fine." He paused, "But we are still going to talk about this...later."

Smiling, Peeta answered, "Later's good." He lifted his hands to begin working the buttons on Gale's shirt, "But I want to enjoy now."

Gale smiled as Peeta went to work, more in love with this boy than he could ever image. He had no clue that when he first arrived here, he would be leaving with the boy he once loathed. But he couldn't imagine it any other way...and didn't want to.

"Love you Peeta." Gale whispered into the boy's ear, "Love you so much."

With blue eyes reflecting his words, Peeta smiled, and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**Fin. :)**


End file.
